A Whisper & A Clamor
by FallenAngel2194
Summary: Sora's cousin has just moved to town. How will Axel deal with this newcomer who wants nothing to do with the world? Akuroku, mentions of Zemyx and Soriku, Yaoi no like no read. Summary sucks, the story is better, much better.
1. Beware: Hyperness Ahead

A/N: Hiya!! Yay for new story! um...i guess i should put warnings here huh? Okay well warning: language, abuse (not exactly like my last one) and...um...don't know what else. There's probably something but i won't figure it out till i write it

_

* * *

_

Axel's POV

"Larxene? What the hell are you reading now?" Not like I couldn't see it, just wanted to be sure.

"The newest OH." Knew it.

"What is so interesting about it that you can't put it down…during your favorite class?" Then again…did optional fitness count as a class?

"Him." Wow! She moved a whole finger! Simply to point to the front. To the same freakin' guy.

"Your still obsessed with him? Dear lord he's on almost every single cover!" Ah forget it. If she wanted to fawn over some guy she'll probably never meet, not my problem.

"Axel! Larxene! Are you going to join the class today?" God I hate that man. Oh. Oops. Did I add the 'optional' on the class name? Oh well. Not like I cared.

"Nope." I smiled at the coach. He returned it with an extra finger and went back to killing the poor students who cared about this class or were too wimpy to just quit. I mean, come on, we're seniors. I think we should have a choice about this class.

* * *

"Class, new student. New student, class." Well that was highly informative. Thank you ever so much. Then again, Leon rarely ever talks. Just writes. "Go sit by Demyx over there." Demyx raised his hand like the semi-good student he was.

Notice how I took no interest whatsoever.

* * *

Lunch. The only part of the day I looked forward to. Besides going home, but that's kinda a given.

"Hey Axel!" And hello flying Sora….wait…flying…Sora? Oh shit…

"Ow! Goddamit Sora! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" I laughed at his expression as he helped me up. His tackle glomps have some power man.

The kid was literally happy bipolar. Yes I made that up. One moment he will be all sugar-freak-let's go hug the world-hyper and the next he's "I'm so sorry, should I shed a limb for you to make you feel better." If you think about it, it's a little scary. That's why I didn't too often.

"Sorry. Oh have you seen Roxas?" Who now? I shot him a look as Demyx (Zexion had to talk to a teacher I think) and Larxene joined us.

"Uh…my height, blonde, really, really happy." I looked over at Demyx.

"Oh the new kid? Don't you remember Axel? He's in our Math class." I shrugged.

"Wasn't paying attention." Demyx rolled his eyes. What? I never pay attention.

"Do you know where h…"

"Hey Sora!" Who I'm going to assume is Roxas (partially since he was blonde and short) came running up behind Sora, doing much as Sora had done to me a few minutes ago. Sora got up just as quickly and tackled the blonde. Wow…

When the two sugar balls were finally done and were calmly (somewhat anyway) standing by the table, I got my first look at the guy.

First thing I noticed was he was actually a bit taller than Sora (by about an inch. Heh, short people) He wore a white t-shirt with something written in black splayed across it and black jeans. All in all? Completely normal. Well…take that back. One odd thing. His eyes. Brightest blue I've ever seen. Even brighter than Sora's, who I swear is part megawatt bulb.

"Roxas, that's Axel, Demyx, and Larxene. Everyone, this is Roxas, my cousin." Hm… thought they were twins for a sec there.

"Nice to meet you guys. Hey Sora? Can I talk to you for a sec?" His smile never budged. There was something about it now that I looked closer. Something…off.

Sora's smile shrank a bit (might've been the light for all I know) as he nodded. "Be right back guys." As soon as they left, Larxene sighed.

"Well that was…unsettling. And here I thought one Sora was bad." We knew she was just teasing him. Sora may have been ever so slightly annoying, but he was basically the kid of the group.

"As long as he doesn't start to tackle glomp everyone, I'll be fine." And with that, I lost interest and returned to attacking the…stuff on my plate. What? I think it tastes good. Even if I can't identify what it is.

* * *

"Sora? Did Roxas move here recently or something?" Larxene had been basically interrogating the poor boy for the last class period. So far she had learned…nothing. And she had a pissed off teacher watching her every move.

"What? Oh yeah. Not far though. He lived over in Twilight Town," don't let the name fool you. Twilight 'Town' is by far the biggest city around here and for a couple hundred miles. Radiant Garden (our humble city) and Traverse come close but yeah, Twilight's the largest. Anyway, back to Sora, "He still works up there too."

"Is he living with you and Cloud?"

"No. I offered but he's damn stubborn sometimes. My aunt bought him a place up by the university." By the university? Hm. Seems he lives pretty close to me then. Me and my brother have an apartment around there. Not like…I can walk within five minutes and be at the university. More like I could drive for five minutes and be there. If I could get my license back…

"And speak of the devil…" That was Zexion. The one and only person who could beat me in the "let's not pay attention game." He is evil. He may be my friend but that doesn't mean I can't believe he's the devil incarnate. Have you seen his glares? I think not.

Roxas came up behind the still oblivious Sora and slung his hand over his shoulder.

"Hey guys." He smiled. Wow…this kid really does have as much energy as his brunette twi…cousin.

"Hey Roxas. You wanna come hang out with us after school?" That's the only thing that drives me crazy about Demyx. Way too friendly. I don't like new people.

"Sorry. Can't. I have work tonight."

"What do you do Roxas?" Okay…did the temperature drop a few degrees? Or was it just the pyro in me? His smile was still there but now…the only description that came to mind was a cold scythe.

"I work up at my mom's place. I'll see you guys later." The second he said that, the end bell rang. And he was gone.

"Uh Sora? Is he…alright?"

"Yeah. He's fine." Liar.

"Sora, you do know you're not a good liar right?" Thank you Zexion.

"Hm?" And he's back to oblivious. Almost makes you wonder what occupies his mind at a time like this.

"So Sora. You paying?"

"Sure." Yes I'm an evil conniving bastard. When he's like this you can get him to do anything. And I do mean anything.

Larxene took the opportunity to remind me of my personality with a fist to the head.

What are friends for right?

* * *

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, i own nothing

A/N: I'm back! Don't know how this one'll turn out but yeah...thought i'd put it out there. Sorry for the shortness, still trying to remember how to write. Please review! (Even flames are welcome. They give me something to laugh at)


	2. Soul Sucking Torture

A/N: Halo! Thanx for the reviews! Didn't expect any really. Anyway i tried to make this chapter longer and succeed by like 100 words so yay me! Anyway, still trying ot figure out where exactly i want to take this one, but now i have an idea, but i'm sorry if it still seems a little iffy.

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

"Yeah Mom. I'll be there right after school alright? Bye." The phone clicked, letting me know she had hug up first. No more 'bye's I guess. Whatever.

"Roxas!" Shit. I plastered the smile I had been wearing all day back on my face and turned to face my cousin.

"Hey Sora." His friends were following. Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Larxene I think.

"You sure you can't hang out with us?" I felt my smile almost slip again.

"Sorry Sora. You know mom." And you know why the hell I can't miss work. He sighed. Hard to believe he's seventeen right?

"So you're gonna leave us with a rabid Larxene? Ow! What the hell woman?!" The guy I think was Axel had just been hit by the blonde chick, who was still brandishing a rolled up magazine. "All I said was…" She hit him again. It was rather funny seeing a girl who was about half a foot shorter than the beanpole next to her, beating the crap out of him with a magazine.

"Um…I fear for my safety if I answer that so, I'll see you guys later!" I gave another megawatt smile and ran off in the direction of the parking lot.

* * *

Okay. A gun sounds really nice right now. And yet no matter how many suicidal thoughts go through my head, I still find myself walking into that evil building that I'm pretty sure has a spot reserved in Hell for when someone finally decides to destroy it. I hope its me.

"I'm here mom."

"Did you change on your way up here?" No "hello", "how was your day?" anything? Thanks mom.

"Didn't get the chance. And besides, I always…I mean, no sorry." I hate it when she glares at me. Makes me feel like a little kid. One who doesn't have the guts to do anything for themselves.

Hm…describes me perfectly doesn't it?

* * *

"Why were you late this time?"

"Sora stopped me after class. Sorry." I do feel bad about blaming him for it since their relationship isn't good, but I was a little to busy scrubbing my face, trying to get every single speck of whatever the hell was on there this time, off.

"I trust you'll be here on time on Wednesday?"

"Yes mom." That word has started leaving a weird taste in my mouth more often. "See you Wednesday." I waved over my shoulder, not really caring if she heard me this time or not. More likely I was already forgotten while she talked to some publisher on her phone.

It took me another five minutes to get out of the crap they had me where this time and change into my comfortable _loose_ clothes from school.

The cool night air felt good. The studio had been busy today, making it even more close and hot. If it were to snow right now, I swear I would melt.

I walked to my car, fully expecting it to actually be where I parked it. Stupid me. It never is. I quickly called mom (ick) asking her where she had my car moved. "Back." Was the simple answer I got before she hung up again.

I don't know how the hell she manages to get my car moved since I'm pretty sure I have the only keys, but I guess I had gotten used to it. Can't have her 'gift' getting noticed by some competition now can we.

Is it sad that I'm still talking about the car?

The apartment mom had gotten me was big. Way too big if you ask me. Which no one ever does but hey.

She had loaded it with anything and everything she thought was necessary to have in a house. Including a huge TV, giant bed, an entire closet full of clothes (that I refuse to wear) and a bunch of other crap that I had taken one look at and then thrown into the spare room.

I had replaced almost everything. The TV was still there (I'm not as strong as I would like to be) and so was the bed, but I had replaced most of the high quality furniture with whatever I could find and sometimes stole from a few people at the studio. I slept in the 'office-turned-bedroom'.

In short, I had tried to make my apartment into something I wouldn't gag at seeing.

* * *

_Axel's POV_

…there is something on my bed. I can feel it. And I'm pretty sure there's not supposed to be anything there.

Then it moved.

"RENO!!!!!! Get the fuck outta my room!!!" My annoying older brother jumped up laughing. I hate him in the morning.

"Aw Axel, I was comfortable too." He gave me a mock look of disappointment. It didn't last long. "You're gonna be late."

"Whatever. When I want a wake up call, I'll ask for it." I pushed him out (not as easy as it sounds) Why did I have to be cursed with an older brother? Said brother being _Reno_?

I looked at the clock. 6:32. Plenty of time to get ready.

* * *

"Reno! Come on, I'm gonna to be late!" I shouted to where I assumed he was.

Is it sad I need my 23 year old brother to drive me to school? I hope not because I don't get my license back for another two months. Then again, if someone laughs, I guess I could just blow up another engine. On purpose this time. But then I wouldn't get my license…hm…decisions, decisions.

"Cool it. I'm coming." True to his word, my brother come out, all dressed for work. I forget exactly what he does but I know it's for the police department (he know exactly who took my license too). Bounty hunter I think. Eh, sounds cool even if he does assure me it's boring.

We got in the car and were heading to the school within a few minutes.

"Axel? Who's that?" I looked to where he was pointing. Roxas, heading for the school doors.

"I think his name's Roxas. He's Sora's cousin."

"Hm…he's cute."

"I'm not going to comment on that. See ya after school." I slammed the door and started walking, not really caring what he did after that.

And whether I like it or not, as soon as Reno said it, I had noticed it. Roxas was kinda cute…and I mean that in an observational way. Yup.

"Hey Roxas!" I waved, thinking he would notice me.

And he probably would've had not Sora come careening out of no where knocking him to the ground. Demyx and Larxene walked up behind him. Zexion was probably just pulling up or something.

As I walked up, the midgets separated and stood up, smiling their asses off.

"You two done?" Larxene's tone was harsh. Demyx and I both gave her a look (the two shrimps were still oblivious to anything but the other one) "What?"

"You okay?" And now I'm praying she doesn't kill Demyx.

"The company that makes OH is going outta business." Ah. That would explain it. Larxene was basically obsessed with the magazine…well. I take that back. She was obsessed with the blonde guy on the front.

"They are?" Is it just me or was Roxas a little…excited?

"Yes, they are brat." Okay…getting a little chilly over here.

The weirdest thing though, Roxas just kept smiling. Didn't even flinch. Even Sora would've at least dropped the smile for a second.

"Hey Sora I gotta talk to a teacher before class, so I'll talk to you later okay? Oh and don't call my mom to ask anything." Before Sora could even respond he was gone again.

"Larxene? Don't you think that was a bit mean?" Demyx hated watching his friends fight. Which meant he hated anyone fighting since the entire world was basically, in his mind, automatically his friend.

"What?"

"Calling him a brat. He's not used to it like we are you know."

She made a noise considered rude by most civilized people. "Did you see the kid's face? I hardly think me calling him a brat hurt him." She did have a point there.

Demyx just shrugged as the bell rang. Hello another day of soul-sucking torture.

* * *

Disclaimer: still own nothing

A/N: okay this is completely random and i doubt anyone cares but OH is actually an abbreviation of two words not like 'oh!'. Again not that anyone cares. Thanx for reading and please review!

* * *


	3. Prove It

A/N: yay for reviews!! Thank you lovely people who reviewd and thank you to those who are reading! And as one reviewer pointed out yes i am kinda obssessed with Anberlin so all my stories are named after Anberlin songs ^^

_

* * *

_

_Roxas' POV_

It had taken me about five seconds to sort the school into groups yesterday. There were the 'cool' kids, who looked like they could care less, the 'smart' kids, who also looked like they could care less, 'preps' which were almost exactly like the cool kids just with more attitude, 'goths, emos, etc' and last but not least there were people like my cousin and his friends. The ones who really couldn't give a shit who you were as long as you didn't bug them.

Nobody was really paying 'the new kid' much attention which was a god sent gift for me. I hated attention. Which made my job really ironic since half the school should probably know me.

…although I'm pretty sure half the girls are getting suspicious.

Whatever. If I draw attention to myself I can always move back in with mom. It wouldn't be any better but it wouldn't be any worse either.

My musings took me right to the gym (and almost into the doors) Shouldn't we have a choice about PE? Not that I'm complaining mind you, I love PE. Only thing that helps me calm down really. I'm just wondering why it's mandatory for seniors.

* * *

I shared the class with…Axel and Larxene I think they're names were (really bad with names if you can't tell by now). They were sitting on the bleachers though, completely ignoring the coach. Eh, whatever. Really not my problem.

Five minutes into class and the coach was telling me to take it a bit slower, certain for some reason that I wasn't used to physical activity. Screw that. I pushed it just as hard as anyone else in the class (really not that hard to do) and then some.

Couldn't really tell if the coach was happy that he finally had someone with a drive (yes I'm a bit egotistical when it comes to PE. What about it?) or pissed because I had completely ignored his directions.

It felt good to work my muscles again. Ever since getting 'expelled' from my last school, I hadn't had any way to really do anything without mom breathing down my back.

"Alright class. We're doing our quarter test; stretch what you need to stretch. You have five minutes."

Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

_Axel's POV_

Hm…

"Larxene? Is it just me or does Roxas seem to be having…fun?" The smile on his face was different.

He also seemed to be the only one who hadn't noticed that it was just a bit above freezing and we were outside. It was an unusual cold snap (its November yeah but it never gets that cold around here) and the blonde looked like he was at home.

I, on the other hand, was freezing my ass off wishing I had a lighter or something. And I'm pretty sure Larxene was laughing at me. She doesn't feel the cold, evil woman.

"Only a little bit. He looks more relieved than anything." She seemed to think for a second before digging around in her bag. "I knew there was something familiar about him!" Ok. Now I'm confused. She shoved a slightly torn magazine at me. "Look at the front."

I did as I was told. Anything to distract me from the cold.

That guy was on the front again. Black choker, tight pants, fishnet tank under a white tank top that had some symbol on it. He was posing in such a way to make it look like he was pushing off a wall with one foot and standing on the other.

His bright blonde hair was in his face, covering one eye, the other one half lidded.

…I think I'm seeing why half the girls a t our school (and some of the guys) fawned over this magazine. The guy was…I don't want to say the 'h' word I really don't. but it was a pretty close deal.

Oh, side note. I'm gay. Just thought I'd make that clear.

"So…what am I looking at?" Larxene sighed and rolled her eyes, making me even more confused.

"Look carefully dumb ass." I sighed and looked again. A bright blue eye stared out of the cover. Wait…bright blue eyes? Blonde hair?...ah.

"You can't be serious." I looked at her. There's no way this was the same guy who was right now busting his ass on the track for the running part of the test, and enjoying it.

"Aren't models supposed to be snobs? Or at least act a little…I don't know…richer?"

"Stereotypical much?"

"Whatever. I'm just saying, can you really see the little Sora clone down there doing this? Sure they look similar but, them being the same?"

"I see your point but still…"

The bell rang, mercifully saving me from the rest of the conversation.

* * *

"Hey Demyx. Where's Roxas?" Second day and he's already missing. Then again…class didn't start for another three minutes.

"He changed classes I think. Sora said he'd be in our People's class later." I twitched when he spoke of That class. Yes I hate it. Any other questions?

It's not necessarily the class I hate though. It would be pretty cool except for the teacher. Ms. Akuma (figures her name is the same as the Japanese word for 'devil'.) Don't say one word out of line it that class and you might live. And she loves to embarrass people just for the heck of it.

Anyway…

* * *

"Hey guys. You seen Roxas?" Sora came up behind us, scaring Demyx so bad he fell on the floor. And Zexion was now glaring at Sora while trying to help his boyfriend up.

"Not since this morning. I'm sure he's around Sora." The intercom (I don't know why I call it that) came on, making the entire lunch room be quiet. Habit I guess. Ms. Akuma isn't the only evil faculty member here. The principle is her twin in soul.

"Roxas Sutori, please come to the office. Immediately." The thing clicked off and the cafeteria got loud again. Amazing right?

With Roxas' whereabouts cleared up we went back to talking about basically nothing.

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

Dammit. My name is not Sutori.

"Sutori? Come in." I walked into the office, immediately hating the room. It was polished, ornate, and absolutely pristine. Reminded me of mom. The man behind the desk was another matter though. He was hard, business like, but at least his eyes were alive with something other than greed.

"I'm sure you're aware of why you're here?" I decided to play dumb and just stared at him. "I do not like being made a fool of Mr. Sutori," I twitched the slightest bit I think. The name always did that too me, "and while I don't think you had anything to do with this, your mother is a different matter. All I want to know now is why she didn't tell us you were expelled from your last school."

"Okay, two things _Sir. _First my name is not Sutori, its Hatsu. Second, I was not expelled. I would have more respect for them if they had expelled me. I don't think them telling me that out of respect for my mother they had decided to ignore every single thing I did. They didn't _suspend_ me until the school board director told them to." I crossed my arms and stared hard at him.

I imagine most kids wouldn't dare look the man in the eye. Forget that. If I can stand to look at mom's face when she's talking to me when most can't, I can deal with this washout.

"Well, Mr. _Sutori _that is besides the matter. Your mother told us you were clear of anything. I just want to know why she lied."

"Why should I know, or care for that matter, what she told you? And if that's all you want to know then call her yourself."

"I've been trying for the past hour."

"Good job. Most people give up after the first half hour. Try after eight. She's not as busy by then. Can I leave now?" The man sighed and nodded.

"And Mr. Sutori…"

"It's Hatsu. Sutori is my mother."

"Whatever. I'm going to warn you now, no matter what connections your mother has, you pull any of the stunts you did at your last school, you're out of here. Am I understood?"

"Only if you can prove it." I walked out, not really expecting an answer. And if one came, I really didn't care.

* * *

Disclaimer: still own nothin but the plot

A/N: Thanx again for all the reviews people! I am getting an idea to form so the chapters should be coming pretty quickly especially with my winter break in two days (yay for no school!!) Please review! (flames are welcome, hey everyone needs something to laugh at right?)


	4. Love of a Mother

A/N: Hiya!! Thanx for the reviews people! Okay this is a small warning, this chapter is a little more emo-y then i meant it to be but, heh, i write angsty stuff the best. Anyway, i'm hoping to move this story ahead a little bit more pretty soon. Thanx again!

_

* * *

_

_Axel's POV_

How did the devil get a teaching degree? That's all I want to know. More specifically, how did she get one teaching about human natures?

"Attention class. We have anew student as I'm sure most of you are aware of. What's your name hun?"

"Roxas Hatsu." What? Wasn't it Sutori?

"You're written down as Sutori."

"Must've been a mistake."

"Oh well, just take a seat wherever you like Roxas. We're starting a new discussion today so you came in at a good time." Thank god. The last discussion had been about why butterflies, freakin butterflies, were eye catching. Need I go farther?

Roxas sat down by me and slouched visibly in his seat. It looked rather odd with the smile.

"Our next discussion is simply about why society always points towards glamour, fame, and beauty. Roxas? Why don't you start by giving us your opinion?" He seemed to think for a second.

"I think it's simply a way for society as a whole to gain control over all its little parts. After all, if people were allowed to believe they didn't have to be special or different, would there be any order?...Ms. Akuma can I go to the bathroom?" She nodded and he left. Rather quickly too.

"Well. That was a hell of a lot more thoughtful than any of you have ever given me. Would anyone of you like to try and follow up on that? No body? Fine then, I'll choose someone. Demyx." I heard Demy sigh and tried my hardest not to laugh, knowing it would probably come back to bite me in the ass.

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

Well. I can forget about going back there. Why the hell I would subject myself to talking about society, anything about it, is beyond me. I'll take the failing grade thank you.

Now let's see, where to go?

* * *

_Axel's POV_

Ms. Akuma was livid by the end of the period, looking to the door about every five seconds. She didn't even notice that we had all just gone back to talking amongst ourselves.

"Sora? Is there any reason Roxas would ditch?" Why the hell was Demyx so interested? I had already figured the kid had issues. Not my problem.

"Uh…yeah…" Demyx looked at him, practically begging him to continue. "Man, I don't want to die alright? And if you don't either, don't ask him."

"Wait. I'm lost. We talking about the same Roxas? Short, blonde, creepily hyper all the freakin time…kinda like you?" Sora laughed.

"Axel, there's only one Roxas." The bell rang and Sora was gone.

"Axel? Any ideas?"

"Demyx, does it look like I even care?"

"He's your friend too you know."

"Which one? Sora's my friend ya but I just met Roxas. And he scares me. If you haven't noticed, the kid smiles all the freakin time."

"So do I, what's your point."

"Your's are natural."

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

"Um…" I was, at the moment, staring down five girls (popular eat-your soul and leave you as a shell of your previous self-girls) all basically shoving magazines at my face. It took all my power not to retch and keep the smile on my face. "That's not me, sorry ladies."

"Liar." They all giggled. Notice the twitch? Please tell me I'm twitching. I hate girls. With a passion. Ok, that came out weird. What I meant to say is I really hate everyone, but especially girls.

"Listen…"

"Why won't you just sign them? We know you're him." They giggled again and I snapped.

"Back. The. Fuck. Off. I said that wasn't me." That got them. They finally stopped giggling…for about a minute.

"Look, he's getting all defensive." Fine. If this is the only thing that'll get them…I slapped the leader as hard as I could.

I had found out a few years ago that a punch to a preppy girl didn't do nearly as much damage to their ego as a slap. It was the tough girls you punched.

"I said back off." I walked past the still stunned group of girls into the lunch room. I counted under my breath. Three, two, one…

A scream split the slightly crowded halls followed promptly by a rather loud, "ASSHOLE!!!!!!" I smirked and continued walking. Yes I have issues. Got a problem with that?

* * *

_Axel's POV_

I looked from the steaming Sora to the rather calm, still smiling Roxas. The bell had rung about five minutes ago and Sora had all but dragged us all to go find Roxas.

"What the fuck Roxas?!" Sora cursing is not something to be taken lightly. Partially because he only does that when he's on a rampage. "Why'd you slap her?"

"She wouldn't leave me alone. And besides, the girls around here need to learn that guys won't bow down to them simply because they ask for it." He did have a slight point. The girls around here are what I think helped me 'come out of the closet' when I did.

"You could have just walked away."

Linkin Park's Bleed it Out started playing before he could answer. Completely ignoring everyone Roxas flipped open his phone.

"Hey mom." He paused, supposedly listening. "Yeah, fine. I'll be there soon." He snapped it shut, suddenly drawn. "Look Sora, you know me so you know why I did it. Mom needs me at the studio. I'll see you guys later."

Okay. Now I'm interested. Roxas was basically a walking puzzle. And, while I may not be the smartest person in the world (Zexion lets me know that on a regular basis), I always did love puzzles.

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

The first thought that came to mind was simply, Larxene is going to be happy. OH was not going out of business (regrettably) and they had demanded another shoot today. Of course mom being the wonderful businesswoman she was, had agreed.

I shivered as the air conditioner continued to be put on full blast. I was basically wearing nothing more than a fishnet tank, topped by a ripped black tank top (with OH emblazoned on it of course) and ripped baggy jeans with enough chains hanging off them to make air force security cry if they saw me come by..

And of course they added shades this time. It clicked on the metal in my ears every time I turned my head.

"Roxas, don't you dare mess this shoot up. I need this deal to continue." Thanks mom. I was tempted to flip off the photographer and just walk out. But…the glare mom was shooting at me stopped the impulse cold.

God, I hate my life.

* * *

The shoot had been relatively short. The only bad thing was OH had brought in another newbie and had me pose with her. She giggled every time the camera wasn't flicking and she invaded my personal bubble.

The minute the shoot was over; I pushed her away and basically ran to the dressing rooms.

Mom had followed. Yippee.

"Roxas? Can I talk to you?"

"Can I really stop you?" I ripped off my shirts, shivering again as the cold air hit the skin that had been actually covered.

"No. I wanted to tell you to where the clothes I bought you. No son of mine," Oh so I'm your son now? "will walk around like some normal kid. You are different and you will dress like it. I want you to throw out that trash you bought by tonight. Am I understood?"

"Why can't I try to be normal?" Wow. Hadn't been planning on that. Sure, I wouldn't listen to her but I tried my best to never fight her. It was just in my best interest.

"Because you are not _normal _Roxas Sutori, you are _different._"

"It's Hatsu goddamit!" She strode over briskly and slapped me across the face. I felt her manicured nails rake across my cheek, immediately turning red.

"Do what I say." She left. I changed the rest of my clothes slowly, thinking.

That's why I didn't cross her. At least not to her face. It wasn't the slap. That didn't even hurt the most. It was the way her eyes gleamed when she did it. Those always hurt the most.

There was no love. Only greed. I was a walking dollar sign to her. That was all.

* * *

Disclaimer: yupyup nothing is mine yupyup

A/N: Sorry for the shortness and all the skipping around. I won't do that too much in most chapters this one was just kinda weird. Please review! Thanx!


	5. Family, Simple Right?

A/N: I'm going to apologize right now for the shortness of this chapter, but i'm getting lost again so this was kinda the best i could do. Thanx for the reviews!

_

* * *

Axel's POV_

The school was literally buzzing this morning. I grabbed some random girl and asked her what was going on.

She paused a moment before apparently turning on the motor to her mouth. "The new kid. He's the guy from OH."

Well. Guess I can look forward to an "I told you so" speech from Larxene later.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Some kid dragged him away; I think they're over in Ms. Akuma's room since she's the only teacher not here this early…" She would have gone on most likely if I hadn't just walked away.

Now he's recognized? What could have possibly changed over…night…

I stopped in the door. You would too alright?

Sora and Roxas were in the room, apparently arguing (one sided as Sora seemed to be doing all the yelling) as well as Larxene, looking smug, Demyx, looking confused, and Zexion, being Zexion.

Instead of a t-shirt and jeans (I may have only seen the kid for two days but…) he wore a skin tight, white muscle shirt (nice abs…anyway) and black ripped jeans with chains hanging from each hip. Not that different right? But the two pounds of metal lining his ears, heavy eyeliner, and the scowl on his face was new.

"Sora. You knew perfectly well I couldn't hide it for long. And why would I want to anyway?" Hm. He's a pretty damn good liar. Good thing I'm a hell of a lot better at knowing when someone lies.

The bell rang, cutting Sora off.

"Whatever Sora. Oh and Mom wants to talk to you later. Not that you care or anything." He walked out, roughly pushing me against the door frame.

"Hey! What the fu…" Ah forget it. "Did I miss something?" I turned back to Sora, which the others were also doing.

"Well…since he no longer seems to care. You guys ever hear of a guy named Migoto Hatsu?" Only in name. I knew he was a big shot model and pretty damn well known (I blame Reno for all my knowledge up to that point.) We all gave varying signs of 'yes'.

"That's my uncle. Or…I don't know what he is to me anymore since my aunt and him divorced but anyway, yeah Roxas is in the business too and well…you saw all the girls." Ah. Well then…

"So why was he all happy and now basically…" Demyx waved his hands, trying to get something across.

"I don't know Demyx, he'd have to tell you."

"Um…shouldn't we be headed to class? Larxene?" Larxene nodded and followed me down to the gym.

The coach gave us a quick look before shrugging. We had come in late so often he had stopped caring.

Roxas was down with the rest, dressed out and hauling ass like last time. Only now…he seemed to really want to kill something.

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

Happy mother? You happy now?

I had been immediately drowned by girls and a couple guys when I had walked into the school. Hard to believe I had just changed my clothes right? Problem is a I had forgotten they were the same clothes on the cover of about five different magazines last week.

Oops.

Although. I guess it meant I could drop the act sooner. But it also meant I would have to deal with squealing girls…

Yippee. Fun right? Every guy's dream. If I wasn't running my guts out I'd probably be sick of the idea already.

Sora had gone basically crazy when I had walked in the door. It was rather refreshing actually. He was pissed at me. The rest were crazy about me. I didn't try to explain to Sora the real reason I had stopped 'hiding'. There's enough bad blood between him and my mom already.

I imagine Sora has told his group about me and my dad by now. Axel and Larxene had come in late, so…

I found it rather funny, their reactions. Demyx I had already figured for being an idiot. The look on his face had been nearly priceless when I had walked in without a smile. Larxene had this smug little look on her face. Guess she had already guessed. Axel had walked in to late to hear the main conversation but I didn't miss the way he looked at me.

And I hated it.

* * *

_Axel's POV_

Was it just me or did Roxas seem to be glaring a whole into my head? I pretended not to notice.

"Well, seems like there's yet another person who hates you." I nodded.

"Can't figure out why he's not glaring at you too."

"Simple. I didn't stare at him like a dog does a bone. Although I was pretty damn close."

"I did…not…shit." She smirked at me.

"Axel, I get the feeling Roxas is a hell of a lot more complicated than Sora gives him credit for. And I don't know why, but I'm pretty sure the way he was glaring at those girls earlier means that he won't be able to last very long."

"Not my problem. The kid chose to show himself." Why was I even having this conversation? Larxene had only known him for three days. Same as me. Why did we care what happened to him? I sent the question to her with a look.

"I care because Sora cares you idiot. He's Sora's only family besides Cloud." Oh right…Sora and Cloud's parents had died a couple years ago. Sora never talked about any one else. So I guess Cloud and Roxas are his only family.

"Fine. What do you suggest we do?" It felt weird discussing something like this without Demyx, Zexion, or Sora but…

"Just bring him in. Sora obviously just wants Roxas to be happy. We can help by trying to be his friends at the very least. Find out his reasons later." She smiled at me. It was odd though. It wasn't evil or conniving (like it normally is). It was sweet. Something I never thought I would use to describe her.

I guess people can surprise you.

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

Axel and Larxene spent the entire period talking. I'm pretty sure I heard my name a couple times too. Dammit! If someone's going to talk about me I would prefer it to be to my face thank you.

I made sure to aim a couple basketballs up there. Which they regrettably did not notice.

* * *

Disclaimer: Own nothing

A/N: I'm really sorry for how bad this chapter turned out but again, i'm getting kinda lost so...i promise i'll try to do better! Thanx for the reviews and please keep it up!


	6. Weekend Plans

A/N: Hellos peoples! I'm sorry but this is another short chapter, sorry. I don't get how some people can manage to write like ten pages for every chapter, i'm lucky to reach five. Anyway, thanx for the reviews!! Oh and Thank you FireEyes29 for saving me from the the maze of papaer and words.

_

* * *

Axel's POV_

Roxas went off to work right after school. Sora had dragged all of us to go talk to him. We were late by about two seconds.

"Sora? Why are you so mad at him anyway?" We had resigned to sitting beneath one of the many trees on the campus for a little while. Demyx had basically stayed confused all day.

"Because I know Roxas. He hides something, reveals it, hides it again. It hurts to watch him."

"Where did he go before he moved here?" That was me. Yes I was considering Larxene's idea. Only considering it.

"Radiant Garden Prep," Zexion let out a low whistle. RG Prep was one of the most prestigious high schools in the country. Just getting in ordered you to shed a limb. Staying in…that's another matter. "But he was kicked out so…" Sora shrugged.

"And why was he kicked out?"

"I don't know all the details but I know it had something to do with another kid. But that was only the last thing. Roxas had a record there. The only reason they didn't kick him out earlier, or send him to juvy, was because of my aunt. No one crosses her." The way he spoke of her…you'd think he was talking about something rotten.

"Sora, you should invite him to come with us this weekend. He'd probably enjoy it."

"What are we doing this weekend again?" I have a bad memory, so sue me. Larxene glared at me before rolling her eyes.

"We were going to my mom's house remember? For the four day weekend?" Oh right. That.

Our group has this little tradition I guess where for every longer-than-usual-weekend, we all crash at someone's house. It was Larxene's turn this time, and her mom had graciously invited us all up to her house, a couple miles outside the city.

Sora's face lit up. "I'll ask him. But you're sure your mom won't mind another person?" Larxene laughed.

"My mom? Man, she wanted 12 kids and she got one. Her house was practically built to house a ton of kids, so yeah, I think she'll be fine."

Barbie girl started playing in the silence that followed. Sora blushed a bright red and snapped open his phone. Me and Larxene snickered. Figures. "Cloud." He said as way of explanation. Sure Sora. Then again…Cloud can be damn evil sometimes. And Sora is helpless with phones.

"Hello?...Um…yeah he told me to call you. I was going to later since I figured you were busy." It's amazing how fast a voice can change. Sora's voice was cold, something I've never heard from him.

"Listen, I didn't give him anything, he bought all that stuff by himself, so don't even try to make me or Cloud feel guilty." He snapped the phone shut. "Bitch."

"I'm going to venture that was your aunt?" He nodded, immediately brightening up again. Creepy.

"Yeah, she was just wondering about a few things Roxas had bought. She's really protective of him." I looked at Zexion, who looked at Demyx, who looked at Larxene, who looked back at me. Should we tell him that we heard every single word of that conversation? We all gave a minute shake of our heads. Let him be oblivious for a little while.

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

I heard mom snap her phone shut after calling Sora. I had just gotten into the dressing rooms when she knocked on the door.

"Roxas. Did Sora help you buy any of that trash?"

"No mom. I bought all of it. Now can I get dressed without you hovering." I shot back. The dude in the corner picking out what I was going to wear ignored us. He was used to it by now. The pencil behind his ear would look very nice covered in red…

Wow. Bloodthirsty much? Then again…whatever keeps me from going crazy I'll take.

"He's doing a shoot with OH again today, as well as…" She rattled off the names of several other magazines that needed to go burn in hell. The guy nodded, marking each name and pulling out another outfit.

Again with the pencil covered in red…

* * *

I gasped as the cool air hit my skin. My shirt wasn't doing a good job at keeping me warm and after I had thrown out most of my preferred wardrobe I didn't have a jacket that wasn't skin tight and useless.

I stopped in a clothes store about two blocks from the studio and picked a couple of random hoodies. If my mom doesn't like them she'll have to burn them herself.

The girl behind the counter's eyes went wide when I came up to the register.

"No I'm not who you think I am." She gave me a weird look before pointing to a magazine on the rack in front of me. It was last weeks issue, meaning the one with the outfit I was currently wearing.

"Please just ring it up." She nodded, her gaze turning…sympathetic? Well…that's better than whatever the hell else could be there. I pulled one of the hoodies on and walked back to my car.

Much better.

* * *

My apartment was dark and how I left it. The phone though was blinking, meaning someone had left me a message. Only two people knew my number, and one of them only called my cell anyway.

Sure enough, Sora's slightly high voice came on. It sounded odd in the complete silence of the apartment.

"Hey Roxas, I know you won't get this till late but give me a call when you do." I sighed and looked at the clock. 10:30. He's probably still up.

I dialed his number and flopped down on the couch.

"Roxas?"

"Hey Sora, what'd ya need?" Not that I really cared, but it was either deal with it now, or deal with it later.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come with me and the gang up to Larxene's house for the weekend. We do it for every holiday weekend and this time it's Larxene's turn."

"Sora, do you really think I'd be welcomed by your friends into your little tradition?" Sora was always talking about it when he called me before I moved here.

"Larxene suggested it and everyone else backed it up." Well there goes my first escape.

"Please Roxas? I know you plan on sitting in your apartment doing nothing. Why not have a little fun?" Because I don't have fun Sora. Remember? Oh that's right. I never told you. I never told anyone.

I sighed into the phone.

"If you don't come, I'll post pictures of you without your shirt around the school." I twitched, knowing full well he'd do it. He's the only one I wouldn't kill for doing it. Much as I sometimes wanted to, Sora was the one person on this earth I could not willingly hurt. And my mom I guess, but for different reasons.

"Fine. You win."

"Good. Tomorrow just bring your bag to school, we're leaving right after the bell."

"Okay, okay, see you tomorrow Sora."

"Bai-bai." How old are we now? I clicked the 'off' button on the phone and let it drop to the floor, cradling my head in my hands.

There goes my weekend.

* * *

Disclaimer: own nothing still...but one day, one day -insert evil cackle of your choice here-

A/N: Hellos again! Again i'm sorry my chapters are so short, i just can't seem to write very long chapters. Sorry. But i try to make up with updating quickly. If you want longer chapters, tell me, but i must warn you it could very well cut my update time by a helluva lot. Just warning you. Anyways thanx again for the reviews!! Please do it again!


	7. School Takeover

A/N: Hello!! Thanx for the reviews people! I know this story is a little off but i'm trying, thanx for your support!

_

* * *

Roxas' POV_

I groaned and rolled over onto the floor as my phone rang in my ear. Ow. Oops. Guess I had fallen asleep on the couch.

The voicemail came on.

"Roxas? Just wanted to warn you not to even think of ditching. And just in case, Axel and I are coming to pick you up. We'll be there in" there was whispering, "like ten, fifteen minutes." Why was he bringing Axel? I mentally shrugged. Not my problem. If they knock on my door I could pretend I had already left…

…if only Sora didn't know what my car looked like. Dammit.

I dragged myself from my position on the floor and made my way to what had been intended as my bedroom. I tried to avoid looking at the bed or the walls and made my way to the closet. What piece of hell to wear today?

* * *

_Axel's POV_

Reno had ditched me this morning, telling me to call Sora to get a ride. And then Sora said we had to go pick up his cousin so he wouldn't ditch.

"Come on Axel, we're here." Apparently Roxas lived on the other side of the apartment complex, about a five minute drive or a two minute walk. Take your pick.

I followed midget boy up to the third floor and then to the door at the end of the hall. He knocked rather violently, and then took out a key and unlocked it. I was wondering why he knocked in the first place if he had a key.

"Roxas? You ready."

"Dammit Sora! No I'm not! Just wait outside will you?" The voice came from down the hallway to my right.

The apartment was larger than the one me and my brother shared. Not by much, but still, it made me slightly jealous.

The TV caught my attention though. It was freakin _huge._

"We'll be in the living room ok?" Sora does not take directions well. I heard something crash and then a sigh. Heh, Roxas is one smart guy to give up early.

He came out about five minutes later, wearing black baggy jeans with chains at each hip and a fishnet shirt that had sleeves down to his elbow under a white tank top. A choker was around his neck and heavy eyeliner was around his eyes. Different earrings hung in his ears but they were all the same silver.

"What are you looking at?" Wow. No need to get touchy.

"Are you packed?" Roxas nodded and lifted a bag which had been slung around his shoulder. "…wait. Forgot something." He walked back down the hall.

He came back a few seconds later. Nothing looked changed and the bag didn't look any bigger. "You find it?" Sora asked.

"No. But I don't need it anyway. Come on, we're going to be late." Again with the lying…

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

I'm really glad Sora is oblivious at times. And Axel? Really don't care. I hate the guy, that's all I need to know. Him staring at me like he does just makes my blood boil.

So if he could figure it out, good for him. But unless he had x-ray vision I highly doubt he'd see what I shoved in my pocket from the bathroom.

I climbed into Sora's car since he was determined not to let me out of his sight. You'd think he would have forgiven me by now for ditching him last time he invited me to…whatever he invited me to. I don't remember.

* * *

The day was slow, dragging on and on. Except when I walked out of Ms. Akuma's class again. I had just not gone yesterday. This time I had let her see me and then walked out. Yes, I want to get in trouble. Anything to stop the boring-ness of the day.

I counted in my head again after Ms. Akuma shouted down the hall. Five, four, three, two, one…

"Roxas Sutori, please come down to the office. Now." Bingo. I smiled and started walking towards the office. A couple freshmen ran the other way.

* * *

"What can I do for you Sir?" I kept the smile on my face. I imagine it was creepy if those freshmen were anything to go by.

"You can tell me why you walked out of Ms. Akuma's class today and ditched yesterday and Tuesday."

I shrugged, trading my smile for a relaxed (not really) I-don't-give-a-shit position. The principal grated his teeth. "I don't like the class."

"You're the one who asked to be transferred to that class."

"Yes but I didn't know what it was about now did I?" The man sighed.

"Would you like to change the class Mr. Sutori?" That's when I saw the note on his desk. I recognized my mom's hand writing and immediately tensed up. This bastard was hers now. The little respect I had for the man disappeared.

"It's Hatsu," why do I get the feeling that this will become a regular thing? "and that would be great." I glared at him. "Anything where I can work alone on most things." He shuffled through a few papers.

"We have a creative writing class. Would that do?" My loathing for him grew with every second.

"That would be fine." He dialed a number on the phone on his desk. That was when I noticed the name plaque. Mr. Daiga. "Hello Mrs. Itoko? Yes, I have a student here who would like to transfer to your class for this period, do you have room? Roxas Sutori." I twitched. "Thank you. I'll send him right now." He hung up.

"Room 219. Try to make this work please." What, so you won't have my mother breathing down your neck?

Bastard.

* * *

_Axel's POV_

We had split into two cars, figuring it would be easier than all of us taking our own cars or piling into one. Me, Roxas, and Sora were in Sora's car, and Larxene, Demyx, and Zexion were in Demyx's.

"How far is it to your house anyway Larxene?"

"Bout an hour. Not too bad. Now let's get going."

Roxas sat in the back while I took the passenger seat next to Sora. The minute we set off Roxas had earphones (from no where I swear) in his ears and was looking out the window.

Sora was perfectly happy to blabber on about nothing, even if I only pretended to listen.

Fun.

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

The writing class hadn't been too bad. I had almost enjoyed it actually. Mrs. Itoko was nice enough, and the project they were working on wasn't that hard. I could catch up.

I sighed as the city dwindled outside my window. I had never really been comfortable out in the country. Out of the city, with the noise, and people. Mostly the noise. Out of the city, it was way too quiet.

"_Where are we going mommy?"_

"_Just going for a drive. Now don't interrupt me. It was nothing. Just my son. Hm? Oh he's eight now, now what were you…" She went back to talking on her phone. I looked back out the window. Radiant Garden was behind us and all you could see was country. It was quiet and nice. I almost liked it._

_I pulled out my ipod and turned it to a random song. Hello Alone by Anberlin. Figures._

_I started thinking I guess. About my mom, my life. I almost thought about him, but quickly shied away from it._

_Mom didn't really care did she? As long as I cooperated with her, I guess I was her good little boy._

_When did my life get so bad? Had it always been like this? No._

_I don't think so anyway. Hadn't it been different when he was here?_

_I don't remember really. I remember his face looking at me though. He was always smiling. Saying my name and smiling._

"ROXAS!" I jumped and pulled the earphones out of my ears. The last notes of Hello Alone faded away. "We're here." I looked at the red head. He was about to step out of the car. By the looks of it, everyone else was waiting outside the cars. Guess I had fallen asleep.

I stretched my neck quickly and got out.

This was going to be good. If my dream was anything to go by, I just might go crazy out here.

Four days. Just four days.

* * *

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda, i only own the plot...

A/N:Hello again! Okay, i know this one isn;t nearly as good as my other one, but i'm trying! Anyway thanx again for the reviews! Please do it again!


	8. Beck

A/N: Halo! I know most of you guys are probably stayin goffline for christmas but my christams isn't for a couple days so i decided to write. And now that thats cleared, thanx for the reviews!!_

* * *

_

_Axel's POV_

The drive over had been basically uneventful. If you don't count the fact that Demyx almost drove into a tree (he was most likely staring at Zexion) or Roxas having an-almost-seizure in the back seat. Sora stopped me from waking him up, saying something like "you want to keep your limbs?"

I looked back up at Larxene's "house." Nah. I'm gonna stick with mansion.

Larxene hadn't been joking when she sad her mom had wanted twelve kids. Why, when the first one had been Larxene, was beyond me. Don't really know what stopped her.

Said woman had come running out and had already nearly crushed Larxene and Demyx and was doing the same to Zexion. She wasn't tall, possibly even shorter than Sora, but damn, she was a walking powerhouse when she wanted to be.

Four black belts in four different martial arts and then kick boxing champion for five years in a row will do that to you I guess…

"Sora! Axel! How you boys been? And this must be Roxas." She hugged me (again with the vice grip) and did the same to Sora.

"Hello Roxas, I'm Becky. You can call me Beck though, everyone does." She sent a playful glare my way. She held out her hand, which Roxas simply stared at for a moment before taking it. Poor boy.

Beck drew him into a hug and released him after a second. Roxas just stood there, and if I had to guess, I would say he was surprised as hell.

"Sorry Beck, he's a little…shy." Nice save Sora.

"Ah, well we'll just have to work on that now won't we?" Beck smiled slyly at Roxas, who flinched. She didn't notice. "Come on boys, I'll show you your rooms. I'm afraid you'll have to share since most of the bedrooms are storage rooms." Demyx immediately grabbed Zexion's hand. Guess that's one room down.

Beck laughed at the blonde and headed to the house.

Once inside she led us upstairs. "Demyx, Zexion, here's you room." Those two disappeared. "Oh, that's right. I almost forgot. Boys? I'm having my nephew over for the weekend as well, he should be here tonight. Sora, you'll be sharing a room with him. Unless you want to share with your cousin." Sora shook his head after taking a quick look at Roxas.

"His name's Riku. He'll be moving here for the school year. I'm sure he'll enjoy meeting some people who go to his school." Sora nodded and bounded off to the room at the end of the hall. Larxene had already disappeared into her room. That left me and Roxas.

"You all come down once you're unpacked." There were various sounds of understanding from the rooms.

The last room had two twin beds, each on separate sides of the room. Another door led to a bathroom. Told you. Mansion.

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

Four days. And I'm stuck with Axel as a roommate for those four days.

Let's think about something else shall we?

Beck was certainly interesting. The hug had scared the crap out of me but…it felt nice. I remember when mom used to deign to touch me. It hadn't felt like that.

I quickly pushed that thought away. Thinking like that'll just bring pain that I wanted to ignore. The weight in my pocket reminded me that I always have a way out. I just don't want to take it yet.

"Yo, Roxy, you coming?" I glared at the beanpole in the doorway.

"I'll stay up here for awhile." His green eyes kept staring at me for about five seconds before he shrugged and walked out, closing the door behind him.

I collapsed on the bed, wondering what the hell I was doing here. Mom would freak if she knew I had left. In fact, she was probably going crazy right now. I checked my phone. (I had turned it on silent during the drive.)

Sure enough, the little screen glared at me stating _twenty missed calls and five new voice mails._

I double checked. They were all from mom.

Screw it. She can wait.

Wow. This new way of thinking was going to get me killed. The weight in my pocket clicked against my hip as if to support the claim.

* * *

_Axel's POV_

Roxas had come down about five minutes after the rest of us had. Beck had calmly waited until he did so.

"Okay. Ground rules…" Larxene groaned and Beck smiled. "there's only a few dear. And I think the boys can guess at the first one." She gave a very pointed look at Demyx and Zexion, the former turning bright red. "Don't keep me up and we'll have no issues." Zexion choked on the coke he was drinking. Apparently he hadn't understood the glance. I smirked.

"Second, stay on the property unless you tell me otherwise. I don't need angry parents coming after me. And third," She paused before smiling again, "don't destroy the house."

And this is why I love Larxene's mom. "Roxy hun, can I talk with you for a moment?" Roxas stayed where he was (leaning up against the wall, seeming not to pay attention) for a second before following her out of the room.

"Come on guys, you gotta see the rest of the house." We all followed Larxene. I looked back over my shoulder before we left completely though. Roxas was standing in the hall way with Beck, his head hung down, hair covering his eyes while she spoke to him.

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

"I just wanted to see if my assumption was correct. You are Migoto Hatsu's son, right?" I nodded, flinching at the man's name. I may prefer his last name over my mom's but it still hurt.

"I take it they already know?" I nodded again. "That's all I wanted to know dear, and if you would prefer me not to bring it up again, you just tell me." My head snapped up (I heard it crack I think)

I stared at her for a moment before saying anything. "Please." Her eyes went soft and she nodded.

I don't know what made me do it, but I hugged her. She didn't react and I thought I had overstepped my place before her arms circled around me in a quick hug.

"Now go on, I'm sure you want to know your way around as well." I started to walk off. "Oh and Roxas?" I turned my head towards her. "Let them help." With that, she walked away, like she hadn't said anything.

I shook it off and went to go find the rest.

* * *

The house was huge but relatively simple. Bedrooms and bathrooms on the top floor, kitchen, living room, and another bathroom on the bottom. Outside there was a pool that was covered (not for long if the plans Demyx and Axel were making in whispers had anything to do with it) and twenty acres of grass.

I felt someone watching me most of the time, but I only caught him twice.

His look wasn't the same though. It wasn't hungry (exaggeration but it might as well have been) like it had been the last few times. Just curious. I glared at him and tried to put a little more distance between me and him.

Didn't help that every time I felt him looking, I'm pretty sure my skin went a bit red.

Why? Absolutely no idea.

* * *

Disclaimer: nope still nothin

A/N: Again, i'm really sorry my chaps are so short. I try to make them longer, but then they seem to me like they're running on and on and i gave up fighting impulses to to go against my writing nature, so ya...kinda stuck with short chaps.

P.S. I'm sorry if you guys expected some AkuROku by now but it's coming. Sorry, again this story is still a little off in my head so it'll be a little messed up

P.P.S. please review!


	9. Hello Riku

A/N: Hello!!!! I'm sorry this one took longer than it should have. It s has been sitting hter on my computer half finished for the last week. Busy as hell, so i'm sorry. Anyway, thanx for the reviews!!

_

* * *

_

_Axel's POV_

We spent the rest of the day taking advantage of Larxene's huge collection of gaming systems. Roxas stayed on the couch, basically ignoring the world, every once in a while looking at his phone.

The doorbell rang around eight.

"Roxas, hun, can you get that? It's probably Riku. Axel you go with him, knowing my nephew, the extra hands will be necessary." Roxas nodded while I groaned. Come on, I'd been in the same position for about two hours. I did not want to get up.

We opened the door right as the bell rang again.

…and the temperature around the door dropped about fifteen degrees.

Outside stood a boy a little bit shorter than me with silver hair. He was glaring at Roxas who was returning it ten times over. If looks could kill…

"Roxas."

"Riku." With that he walked off.

"Um…okay then. Come on in. I'll show you to your room." Heh, I could be a hotel porter…no scratch that. I don't wanna.

"Thanks. Who are you?"

"Axel. Larxene's friend." Riku nodded thinking for a second.

"Now I remember. Are Zexion, Demyx, and Sora here too? Larxene won't shut up about you guys." I nodded smiling.

"Oh and your sharing a room with Sora." Riku shrugged and followed me up the stairs. I noticed that my door was closed. I remembered it being open last time I saw it. "So I take it you know Roxas?" Riku nodded.

"Regrettably. His mom and mine work together sometimes. We've never been…civil. His first reaction to me was punching me in the face." Hell I wouldn't be civil to him either.

"And why did he do that?"

"Hell if I know?" I shrugged.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest." Riku nodded, smiling again.

We made our way downstairs but not before I opened my door quickly and peeked inside. Roxas was sitting on his bed bent over something, his headphones in. I closed the door quietly continued on my expedition to the living room.

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

The minute Beck had said Riku was her nephew earlier I had been going insane with hope it wasn't the Riku I was thinking of.

God I hate the kid.

We had met when I was nine I think. He called my mom a bitch the minute we were alone while our mom's talked. I had punched him in the face, with every intention an eight year old can have about breaking another kid's nose.

That was when I was still under the impression that deep down in my mom's cold stone heart that I was more than a bill in her wallet.

And the reason I still hate him? He's had his fair share of payback for me nearly running his pretty face. He just won't let it drop.

Ten years for a grudge against a kid you see maybe twice a year. Riku has issues.

Then again…should I really be talking?

* * *

_Axel's POV_

Riku fit in instantly. If a stranger walked in and saw our group, they wouldn't have been able to tell that Riku was new.

He also took an instant liking to Sora. And I do mean instant. Not five seconds after introductions were finished and we had gone back to playing games he was sitting at Sora's side, looking at him with sideways glances every two seconds.

He's lucky the kid is unaware of his surroundings on a normal basis.

It was 12:30 when Beck stepped in front of the TV and told us (colorful language of a sleep deprived martial artist aside) to go to bed.

We were all in our rooms in one minute flat.

Roxas was asleep, sprawled out on his bed.

He looked…okay this is going to sound weird, but he looked beautiful. Hell, he was even glowing, a faint smile on his face.

I reminded myself to be quiet and stop staring before I wake the kid up.

Did that stop me from accidentally hitting his bed while I made my way to my own in the dark (I had turned off the light)? Nope.

It didn't wake him up (thank the lord…if Roxas is pissy with a good nights sleep I don't want to see him pissy without one) but it did knock something out of his hand which had been hanging over the side.

I picked it up, thinking to set it on the nightstand. When I did though, the minimal light from the window shone on it.

Sleeping pills? Now why would Roxas have sleeping pills?

I shrugged and set them down. Not my problem if the kid has sleeping issues.

I took one more look at the angel…shit…Roxas, laying across his bed before closing the curtain and laying down on my own bed.

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

The moonlight shone through the curtain. It was two in the goddamn morning but it might as well have been twelve. My brain wouldn't have known the difference.

I looked over to the bottle on the nightsta…wait…I didn't put it there did I?

I shrugged it off. I must've.

Maybe I could take just one? That would take care of it I guess. I reached for the bottle before lightly slapping my hand onto my face. What was I thinking? I carried those for a reason. And _only_ _one_ reason. If I started spreading those reason around It could happen all over again.

I had to time that event. Just right. And I couldn't start now.

God. I hope I never did.

* * *

Axel began to stir around seven. I took that as my cue to get ready. Make it look like I hadn't been up for the last five hours staring at anything besides the nightstand. I picked a pair of baggy black jeans and a white tank. No chains this time. I used the small mirror hanging on the door to apply a bit of eyeliner and straightened my hair.

It took about two minutes. Any sign that I'm in a rut?

Beck knocked on the door, yelling at us to wake up. Good thing I already was.

Axel fell out of his bed in a heap, scared shitless. I smiled coldly in his direction, hoping it looked like I was mocking him. I use so many expressions to portray moods I don't feel that I get them mixed up all the time.

When was the last time my face had an emotion I felt? Last night. Riku.

* * *

_Axel's POV_

Damn that kid to a thousand hells…first thing in the morning, after being scared by Beck, and he's mocking me the little sh…

What was that? Something passed over his face, right after the smirk. Confusion? Worry? I don't know…and it was way to freakin early to really care.

"When'd you get up Roxy?" He twitched at the name. Good.

"I while ago I guess. I don't really remember." Liar!!

"You're good at lying you know that?" With that I walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Let him think on that for awhile.

I heard the door close as he left the room.

* * *

Disclaimer: Yup, just a fan

A/N: thanx for sticking with me and my nonexistent writing skills guys!! Thanx again for the reviews, please do it again!!

P.S. It is now officially eight minutes until 2009!!!! Happy New Years!!!!


	10. Happy Birthday Daddy!

A/N: Halo people!!! Yay for 2009!!! eh blah, doesn't seem any different to me...oh well. Thanx for the reviews!

_

* * *

Axel's POV_

Beck had gotten us all up for one thing. Breakfast. And a whole lot of it.

Roxas and the rest were already seated and digging in when I walked down. Beck instantly shoved me down in a chair and gave me a plate. I smiled at her. Beck was one of the best cooks in the world.

"Damn Roxas…the world isn't going to run out of food you know." I looked up. Sora was across from Roxas who was eating more than Demyx and me combined. That's a helluva lot too.

"What Sora?"

"How in the world do you stay a freaking stick?" Roxas smirked.

"You know how I do." Oh the thoughts that poured into my head (and Demyx's if the pink blush on his cheeks was anything to go by). Sora coughed so I guess he was thinking them too. "Not that, pervs. I have a workout I do." We all made noises resembling 'ah' (except Riku…)

Beck chose that moment to walk in…with more food.

I'm going to so miss this when we go back.

* * *

Roxas was right when he said he had a workout. I briefly wondered if he had stolen it from a football player…

We were all out on the deck, playing cards, while the demon did his workout. He had changed into shorts after breakfast. He had also said to just forget he was outside but Sora had the fun idea of us going out with him and waiting.

"Dammit Larxene! You cheat I swear!" That was Zexion…I know. Weird right? Yeah…did I ever mention that Zexion loves cards? And I do mean love. They are the second love of his life. And he only has two.

Roxas came up, barely breathing hard. We had already been out here for half an hour watching him. I'm pretty sure if I had been watching more closely I would have started sweating. As it was, I had really only watched half of it. Damn. We'll leave it at that.

"You do that every morning Roxas?" Larxene asked, looking up from her cards finally. He shrugged.

"I try. Haven't been able to recently." Wow. He's actually talking to us. Sora nodded.

"Now I remember. But I thought Prep didn't allow students out early enough for you to do that?"

"Why do you think I got sent home three times in august? They finally gave up." He shrugged again.

"Hey Roxas, I've been wondering, why did you get kicked out?" Demyx, blunt as ever. Roxas looked like he was about to just walk away again.

"Ask Riku." With that he _did_ walk away.

We all literally turned to Riku at the same time. Yes I was interested. I just didn't act like it. Riku looked up (he had been reading after having quit the game on account of Larxene cheating again). "What?" Did you really miss that?

"Um…do you know why Roxas got kicked out?" Riku laughed.

"Me."

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

"…_why did you get kicked out?"_

I punched the wall beside me, barely registering the feeling of the welts on my knuckles.

That bastard is why. I had been comfortable there. Only going home two days a week. All my classes having us work on independent projects. Knowing I could do absolutely anything and I wouldn't get in trouble.

But then again…that was also the reason I had hated it. They did let me do anything. Hell I could've brought another gun and they wouldn't have done a damn thing (long story short, I had brought one my first year. It wasn't loaded but even if it had been they would have said the exact same thing, "just don't do it again")

Still. Even if I didn't have any respect for the school, it wasn't home. Just how I liked it.

Then Riku came and ruined everything. Got me kicked out finally. Took a year but he managed. I got sent back home for the summer. Mom hadn't said a single word to me, to my face, those two months. Guess that was what actually pushed me to ask he if I could move out.

Never figured out why she agreed…besides the fact that I had every right since I was seventeen. The legal age around here was sixteen. But…she gave me everything…well no. She didn't now that I think about it. She only gave that stuff to me so I would remember whose I was.

Hers. Not her son. Her property.

I checked my phone again, leaning against the wall of the hall outside the rooms. One new voice mail. Sent three hours ago. It was about twelve now. I decided to humor her and listen to it.

_"Roxas. Where the hell are you, you little piece of shit?! You've missed five shots already. Five damn shots! When I get a hold of you…"_ She let it hang. I hate it when she does that… Her voice also changed. She went from mad to…smug? _"And one more thing. It's your father's birthday. Why don't you give him a call?"_ The line went dead as the message ended.

I checked the date just to make sure. And what do you know, it was. It was Migoto Hatsu's birthday. It's been a year since I talked to him last. He wouldn't mind if I called would he? Just to wish him a happy birthday.

I felt the corners of my mouth twitch. I smiled. For the first time in a long time.

I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Dad."

* * *

_Axel's POV_

We spent most of the afternoon outside, enjoying the nice fall weather. (It was too chilly if you asked me but again, I'm a pyro so…) Sora asked a couple times whether or not we should go find Roxas, but he was put off by Riku most of time and by us the rest. The little spoilsport could stay inside.

It was around five when Larxene got up, saying she was going to go check and see if Beck was making dinner or not. She came back out about five minutes later, her mood completely changed.

"Dinner's not for a while guys. Sora, Mom…you should go inside." Sora nodded, confused.

"What's going on?" I asked. It's not like Larxene to leave the rest out of it.

"It's Roxas." She didn't say anything else.

Don't know what made me do it but I got up and went inside, ignoring Larxene.

I found them in the living room, Roxas was hugging Beck for dear life and even from here, and with his face buried in her shoulder, I could hear his sobs loud and clear. Sora was just standing there like an idiot.

"Sora, go on back outside hun." Beck's voice was quiet, but I saw Roxas jump.

"Beck? You want me to take him upstairs? He should probably lay down." I hate it when people cry. It tears me up. Anyone. But after seeing Roxas, so tough and mean…seeing him like this…I don't know.

Beck nodded gently, whispering into Roxas' ear. Roxas started shaking his head before nodding. I put my hand on his shoulder, feeling him tense then relax again.

He was seriously messed up if he let me touch him. I don't know why but I'm pretty sure the only way Roxas wanted to see me was decapitated.

I gently nudged him up the stairs and towards our door. I nudged him again towards his bed. That was when he spun around and latched around my waist, tears on full throttle again.

I almost tried to get him off before realizing that that was the least of my issues. He needed someone. Didn't matter who. I guess I could do that. I hooked my arms under his legs and picked him up. He tensed again before relaxing. I sat down on my bed, his head buried in my chest. I just held him.

Again, seeing the tough-as-nails Roxas from before and then seeing this…any one would do this.

God, I'm a sap aren't I?

* * *

Diclaimer: Why do i have to keep saying it?

A/N: Hiya again!!! Sorry if this chappie seeme doff...i've gotten a total of six hours of sleep these past three days. Sorry!!! Anyways, please review!!!


	11. Enough is Enough, Right?

A/N: Konichiwa!! Um i just realized that i repeat alot of sayings in my writings and i feel really bad about it so i'm sorry to anyone who finds it annoying!! Thanx for the reviews!!

_

* * *

Axel's POV_

It was night when I opened my eyes. If I hod to guess I would say around midnight. I don't even remember how I got to my room…

That's when I felt something next to me. Don't know how I missed it since it was basically glued to my chest. I panicked for a second before the night came back to me in a rush.

The angel at my side proved it.

He looked…different in the meagerlight that was coming through our window. His eyes were swelled and he obviously had fallen asleep with a headache (people have weird faces when they do that tend to fade after a while) Other than that, he looked completely…calm. Something I hadn't seen from him.

I gently pushed a lock of hair from his forehead, simply enjoying the feeling of another person beside me. That's when I wondered what would happen if he woke up to find me staring at him…how had Larxene put it? Eh, I don't remember. Anyway…I'm pretty sure he wouldn't appreciate it.

He started moving a little bit. I tensed, waiting for the storm. It never came. A single tear rolled down Roxas' face and he whispered one word. It sounded like 'dad' but I couldn't be sure.

With that he rolled again and buried his hands into my shirt, basically locking me in place with his midget strength. Damn…shit storm here I come.

I sighed and went back to sleep.

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Dad." I felt my smile widen at just hearing his voice. (It was fake still but it was the closest to a real smile I had gotten in a long time.) It had been too long._

"_Who is this?" My smile twitched before I figured that the phone must've glitched._

"_It's Roxas. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday."_

"_Is this some kind of joke? Who are you?" My smile started to twitch more violently._

"_I'm your son. Roxas?"_

"_I don't have a son. I swear, if this is some kind of joke…" The phone fell from my hand. _I don't have a son. _I froze. Even when the tears began to fall, I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. The statement just kept repeating itself over and over again._

_The man I had come to dream about, the man I had trusted would one day make everything better, the man I owed all my normal memories…had forgotten I existed._

_I collapsed into a pile, sobbing uncontrollably._

_I don't know how long I was there before Beck found me. I don't knowhow long Beck held me before Axel came and took me to the room. I don't…remember anything ater getting there…_

_It struck me odd…that Axel of all people had said he'd take me upstairs. I hated him but…why? He hadn't done anything. I hated everyone. I respected no one but…it was more like I just didn't want to be around them…that was all. Didn't want to be hurt I guess. Again. But fate's a bitch ain't she?... but Axel…_

I woke with a start (cliché right?). I opened my eyes…and saw nothing. But I felt something. Something big. And warm. Really warm. It felt nice actually.

My fingers were sore. Now why the hell…? I gently stretched them, wincing. I felt something fall away from them as they spread. Cloth. My fingers had had a death grip on a bit of cloth…oh shit…

The rest of the night that da drawn a blank in my head came back. I had practically glued myself to Axel before he carried me over to one of the beds. He hadn't said anything. No questions or anything…just held me.

…and apparently fallen asleep with me. (Oh wow...that sounded really wrong...)

* * *

_Axel's POV_

I felt Roxas shift around four. His fingers loosened off my shirt but he stayed where he was. If anything he moved closer.

It was really cute to watch. He was like a giant yellow cat.

…who could probably kill me with a toothbrush. Okay… I should really stop thinking like that.

"Rox?" He jumped even though I whispered it. He lifted his head slowly, looking around him, slightly dazed. Again with thecuteness. I smiled down at him when he looked at me.

That's when he…goddammit, he smiled. A full fledge, melt the world smile.

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

* * *

Beck came in around five. Roxas was sitting quietly on the end of my bed, leaning against the wall. He hadn't said anything in the past hour but something about him had changed. He wasn't tense anymore I guess…or as tense I should say. He was more relaxed an hour ago than he was now, but still, it was an improvement.

"Roxas hun? You okay?" Roxas nodded, not really looking at her. "You want to tell me what happened? It might help." This is why I loved Beck. She never pushed you into anything that would possibly be hurtful. She tried to help but if they didn't want it, she didn't force.

Roxas shook his head after a moment. "Not…not yet." Beck nodded.

"Well, if you're up to it…everyone is downstairs, waiting to see if you're okay. Sora's practically hysterical. Roxas' laugh was tinged with bitterness but not as much as it used to be.

"That's Sora…if it's alright with you, I'd rather stay in here for a little while." Beck nodded, smiling gently.

"Just take your time." She nodded to me and left as quietly as she had come.

I got up to go as well figuring Roxas might want some alone time. I looked at him before closing the door. He nodded to me as I did.

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

I can't really explain what had been running through my head for the past hour.

But whatever it was…it had basically erased any thoughts I had of Axel as a friend. I felt more comfortable around him. I couldn't change that (and I kinda didn't want to…) but my guard was back up.

I had my reason. He was nice to me. He wanted something. That was the only reason. The only reason anyone (besides Sora) could ever do that for _me._

I had learned that.

"_You're different. You're not normal."_

"_You can't be normal. You can't pretend you are."_

"_How can you be normal? You are a creature of beauty. Cold beauty. Leave normal people to their buisiness."_

"_You can't be normal if you try to kill yourself. Normal people don't do that."_

So many conversations. So many years of talking with my mother. Asking her why I had to be different.

When she brought up my attempt…it hurt the most and she knew it. That's why she did it. That's why she reminded me of my failure whenver I was on the edge of a breakdown. Which was pretty damn often.

I looked back over at the pills on the nightstand and debated whether or not…I could end it. No one could stop me this time.

Riku couldn't stop me this time…

No…not yet. I can live right now. Problem is, I don't know when enough will be enough.

* * *

Disclaimer: Guess and i'll give you a cookie

A/N: Hello again! Sorry for the genral crapiness, i'm trying to improve!! **Anyway i have a question for you people. Would you like them to stay at Beck's? Or go back to school? I can write either but i wanted to know what you guys would like to see! Please tell me soon so i can start the next chappie!!** (And obviously please review to tell me which you'd like and just to comment on my story! Thanx)


	12. Movie Time!

A/N: Halo!!! And for the end result of where this story will tak eplace for awhile? Well according to unanimous vote, **they're stayin at Beck's house for a little while longer!**

**Is it sad that i had to look back at a few chapters to figure out what day it is in Axel and Roxy's world? Oh well, i have figured out that it is Saturday in their world.** This is more of a filler chapter than anything but oh well, i needed to do that in order to get a little bit farther down the time line. Anyway, enjoy!

_

* * *

Axel's POV_

Roxas had come out of the room around five. The rest of us had been sitting around the huge TV watching some movie I had lost interest in a long time ago.

Wait. That sounded weird. What I meant to say was, Roxas came stumbling out of the room around five. Well, not really stumbling but there was a definite curviness in his walk if you looked close. No one else did.

Sora jumped on the poor kid the instant he was down the stairs. And I do mean jumped.

Sora quickly got up and helped Roxas up as well, trying to laugh it off. "Hey Roxas. You okay?" Roxas' lips twitched. Trying to smile are we?

"I'm fine Sora, just a little tired."

"What happened?" Sora started that sentence the second Roxas started saying 'tired'. Roxas' lips twitched again, but in a downward direction.

"Nothing. Just a misunderstanding I guess." Does he make a living out of lying? (I know I comment on it a lot it's just…not a lot of people lie that constantly.) Sora bought it though and shrugged it off.

"Come on and watch this with us." Sora turned back to the living room, dragging the blonde behind him.

"Uh…do I have a choice? What are we watching?" Everyone shrugged except Sora. Don't get me wrong, they were all enjoying the movie but titles really didn't mean anything…

"Um…I think it's Resident Evil. The first one." Roxas…gulped. Heh. Roxy doesn't like scary films? This could be good.

The only seat left in the slightly crowded living room was beside me on the couch. Sora and Riku occupied the other half of the couch while Demyx and Zexion shared a chair that was only meant for one, (Demyx was sitting in Zexion's lap. It was kinda cute actually) and Larxene occupied the other chair.

Roxas looked around for a second, trying to determine if he would have to suffer being in my godly presence (I could just imagine Larx or Zexy hitting me if I ever voiced that ego trip.) He sighed under his breath (kinda redundant I guess) and sat down next to me.

Technically, he was half on the arm and half on the couch since he didn't want to touch me.

Feel the love man.

* * *

The cold, 'no touchy' Roxas didn't last long. All it took was one mangled zombie dog and he was hugging my arm for dear life (Sora was doing the same to Riku, who was actually trying not to do the same to Sora. Heh, wimps) For the sake of Roxy's dignity, I pretended not to notice every time he dug his face into my side to avoid looking at the screen.

I found the entire thing cute actually. Any stranger meeting Roxas for the first time and then being asked what type of movie the kid would like, first answer? Horror. (That was my subconscious guess anyway.)

Horror movies didn't bug me. In fact, they were probably my second favorite type of movie. Action came first. Gotta love explosions. And fire. Lots of fire…

Um…anyway…mental cough and all that.

Roxas risked a glance at the screen…at the worst possible moment. The mutated creature that I'm going to assume had once been human but now looked like some freaky dog thing…that mutated when eating a la human, had just appeared on screen, out of nowhere.

Roxas, Sora, and Demyx all screamed at the same time. I couldn't tell one from the other.

Sora was now in Riku's lap (oh he's so going to get hell for that later, notice the evil laugh?) Demyx had his head buried in Zexion's shoulder, and Roxas? Yeah he was currently mirroring his cousin. He had jumped in my lap and wasn't moving anytime soon.

I laughed in my throat. It came out as a small cough that didn't catch anyone's attention, which was just as good.

I was having too much fun with this.

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

I. Hate. Sora. I. Will. Kill. Sora.

I hate scary movies. He's fully aware of that. Just like I'm fully aware that he hates them almost as much as I do. (Riku too. I used to give him so much hell about that. Long story, don't ask) And right now, I was in Axel's lap, shaking like a child, daring a look at the screen every couple of seconds.

My dignity was not having a good few days.

And we were only half way through the movie.

* * *

_Axel's POV_

For the first time during the movie I looked over at Larxene. Like actually looked at her instead of just noticing where she was sitting. (Wow, that made me sound like a pretty shitty friend didn't it? Hm…)

She looked smug, looking from Demyx to Sora to Roxas.

Oh, she's good. I remembered now that it was her who had suggested the movie and then dared Sora and Demyx to watch it, unless they wee chickens.

She's good and she knows she is. I had a feeling this was all part of some plan. I mean come on, all her male friends are gay and two of them don't have guys. As the female of the group, I am under the belief that she feels it's her job to 'correct' said problem. Don't laugh. She's done it before.

I got her attention by moving slightly right as she was looking at Roxas. She looked at me and I smirked, glancing from the blonde in my lap to the evil blonde across the room with horns behind her antennae's. She smirked back.

Knew it.

* * *

The movie ended around seven, meaning dinner.

Beck had come in about half an hour ago, presumably to ask what we wanted. But she had caught sight of the frightened peoples in the room and quietly left, a small smile on her lips.

I gently pried Roxas from my shirt, whispering that the movie was over. Riku was doing the same to Sora (but he had more relief in his voice) and Zexy…he shoved Demyx off his lap in an unceremonious heap.

Demyx jumped up like he'd been kicked. "Whutcha do that for Zexy?" he is the only one allowed to call him that to his face. I get kicked when I do. But it's so much fun.

"Because I needed to get up." Zexion smirked and helped his now slightly rumpled boyfriend up (he had fallen right back down). You know their relationship is good when Zexion can do that and the other forgets about it completely. That or it's seriously messed up.

I'm gonna go with the former. Those two are inseparable.

Dinner ended up being something with turkey. All I know is that it had meat and it tasted good as hell. Didn't need to know any of the other ingredients.

* * *

Disclaimer: still no own

A/N: Yay for fillers!!! Anyway thanx for the reviews guys! Love you all! So yeah i'll figure out a way to cancel school and have them stuck at Beck's house for a little while longer. It will work!!! Please review!


	13. Silver Haired Ninjas

A/N: Hiya!!! Okay i'm sorry the chapters are so short and slow at getting to anything, i'm trying i really am! Please don't kill me!!! Anyway, thanx for all the reviews!!!

_

* * *

Roxas' POV_

That had felt…good. I had forgotten and now I couldn't remember why I hadn't done it earlier. I don't think anyone noticed either so if I kept it down, I'd be fine.

And hell, it would at least give me an entire night of sleep.

* * *

I woke up in my own bed this time…and nearly jumped about five feet into the wall.

You would too if you woke up to a Riku staring at you from about two inches away. I looked over at Axel's bed. He was still asleep…

"It's five- thirty Roxas. A lot later than you normally sleep. And mixed with that movie last night…you probably should have been up at two if I remember." Okay. See why I hate this guy? He knows way to damn much about me…that and we used to share a room.

Yes we were roommates. But here's the thing, we had also been friends for a while.

I hadn't seen him for a few years when he came to Prep and when he showed up he seemed completely normal and willing to let the past go. I was wrong. It took a while, but I was wrong. He was still an evil little bastard.

"Yeah, so? Is there a law or something against me sleeping late?" (what kinda nut thinks five-thirty is late?)

"No but…you've only done that one other time Roxy." Ah shit…I need to get out of here.

When Riku looks like _that_, smiling with an edge to his voice and leaning over you, you run. Forget strength.

He must've noticed my enthusiasm to get away.

"I'll tell Axel." I stopped. Why the hell did I stop?! It's not like I…care. Oh come on!

I managed to school my face at least even if my body wasn't reacting the way I wanted it to.

"What makes you think I care?" He got a smug grin on his face. How I wanted to smash it in…

"They way you let him touch you. Last time I checked, you let no on but Sora touch you. In fact, I remember you jumping out of a two story window 'cause a couple of girls were trying to hug you. Ring any bells?"

"It was one story and they scared the hell out of me." Riku just nodded, that smile still there.

"Is there a reason you're in my room?"

"Just checking up on my least favorite of the cousins. Can't have you going anywhere you're not supposed to." With that, he left.

I flopped back down on the bed.

Okay. What the hell just happened?!

* * *

_Axel's POV_

That was…an interesting conversation. Glad I had stayed 'asleep' for it.

I had actually woken up when Riku tried to go ninja and come into our room without making a sound. Well…never mind, he might have been a ninja but I live with a brother who makes it his job to scare the crap out of me on a normal basis.

So Roxas doesn't like being touched? Could've fooled me. Then again, now that I think about it, the only people who did touch him were me, Sora, and Beck.

Beck you can't avoid. Sora's his cousin. And I'm pretty sure that I was on the top of his shit list until his breakdown. And I'm probably still on there just not as high up.

But no one else had tried to touch him so I couldn't be sure.

What had interested me most though was why Riku would think saying he'd tell me…whatever it was, would stop him. It did, but why is what I want to know. I'm pretty sure he hates me so why would he care if I knew?

Okay…maybe thoughts for a different time. I thought back to last night. To the way Roxas was slightly off his rocker in the walking department.

Then I remembered the sleeping pills. That would explain it.

* * *

_Roxas' POV _

Axel woke up about fifteen minutes after Riku left. For some reason, I had to get away from him for a few minutes. So I ran to the bathroom the minute he looked at me.

And my mistake, I looked in the mirror.

I instantly closed my eyes and turned around. Yes I have an issue with mirrors alright? Only big ones. The little one on the door I can stand because it only shows me my face…which I hate as well but big mirrors just…no.

Axel knocked on the door, making me jump and open my eyes. I had forgotten they were closed.

"What?"

"Beck called us down for breakfast and said something about the TV." I nodded before remembering that he couldn't see me.

"Y-yeah, I'll be down in a sec." Damn my stuttering… There was no noise for a second and then I heard him walk away and the door open and close.

I risked another look in the mirror, hating what I saw. You wanna know?

I saw a skinny little stick who lets everything step on him. I swear if footprints could show up on skin I would be covered in them. I also saw my eyes. My least favorite part, but only when I saw the rest of me. (It's kinda hard to notice your eyes when doing something like putting on eyeliner makes you look weird.)

They were dead. And I hated knowing that was true.

I opened the door, making sure Axel was gone and no more damn silver haired ninjas were around. I made a grab at the nightstand but came up with…nothing.

Riku. Oh he's dead.

* * *

_Axel's POV_

"RIKU!" We all (including Beck) jumped. Roxas came storming down the stairs, glaring daggers at said (yelled) Silverette and basically flying on a storm cloud. "Give them back asshole!" Normally Beck would've slapped any kid who talked like that in her house but… yeah, survival mode was on in all of us. Give her five minutes.

"Give what?" Riku was acting innocent.

"You know damn well what! Give. Them. Back." Riku sighed, his face losing its playfulness.

"No." Roxas looked very near to blowing out a vessel in his head. Even Riku cringed and his voice took on a softer note. "First off I don't have them with me now. They're in my room. Why don't we go upstairs?" Roxas nodded, his neck nearly cracking.

Riku led the way as the two disappeared up the stairs.

"Um…what just happened?" I looked over at Sora briefly (Demyx had asked the question) The normally bright boy was white as a ghost. And I'm pretty sure he was mouthing something like "no" over and over again.

I snapped my fingers in front of his face, making him twitch. The color returned to his face. "Earth to Sora?" I asked.

"Sorry, just thinking." Uh-huh. Sure.

"Um…" Larxene coughed to get our attention, "What was that thing on TV mom?" Beck was slow in answering.

"Oh that. The weatherman said there's a big snowstorm headed our way. Supposed to be here by tomorrow and go through Thursday if not Friday." She walked out of the room after that, presumably back to the kitchen.

One thing you'll notice about Beck, she loves her kitchen. It's her little happy place right in her own house.

We remained silent for a little while longer until Zexion politely suggested we "get our heads out of our asses and find something to do." That 'something' was playing more games in the living room.

At least everyone else was back to normal. I found my eyes wandering to the stairs every five seconds. Wonder what they're up to?

* * *

Disclaimer: you know the drill

A/N: Halo! Nuthin much to say here right now...thanx for the reviews and please do it again!!!


	14. Someone's There

A/N: hiya!!! um this chappie's a little off...i blame my teachers... Thanx for the reviews!!!

_

* * *

Roxas' POV_

"Why'd you take them in the first place?" My voice had calmed down a bit as we walked up the stairs. Too bad the damage was probably done. Sora knew what had happened and was probably praying that wasn't what was going on, and everyone else was probably just confused as hell.

"Do you really need me to spell it out for you Roxas?"

"That would be great" I said, just an ounce of sarcasm. Or a cup. Couldn't really tell.

Riku sighed and stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Why the hell do you think I stopped you last time you little prick? I know you're hurting, and I know you'll deny it till hell freezes over. I know you hate me and you're probably certain I still hate you." I nodded and he sighed again.

"I haven't hated you since we were twelve you idiot."

"Could've fooled me…oh wait, you did."

"The only reason I kept at it was because of what just happened. You've always had a temper Roxas and I preferred you take it out on me instead of someone else." I stared at him.

"…just give them to me." Riku stared hard at me.

"You have to promise me something." I shrugged and nodded at the same time.

"Just let someone help you alright? I know I can't and frankly I don't want to deal with you. But I know someone who's beginning to." I started to nod before a thought came to me.

"Alright but on one condition." He looked at me weird before nodding slowly.

"Don't fuck up my cousin. Or that pretty face isn't all I'm gonna mess up." Riku went white for a second before nodding again.

He gave me the bottle and went downstairs. I looked at it, deciding whether or not to just take one, to calm me down. That's when I noticed the weight…

Come on, did he really have to throw half of them away?!

* * *

_Axel's POV_

Riku came back down, a little paler then he had been. He kept glancing at Sora. You could literally see the gears working in his mind. And they were kinda rusty.

"Riku? You okay?" Thank you for being Sora, Sora. Oblivious is thy middle name.

"Yeah I'm fine. Roxas is just scary when he's angry…"

"Am I?" All of us except Sora jumped about two feet off the ground and other assorted surfaces.

Roxas smirked coldly and made his way over to the couch. He almost tripped doing it too. The floor was covered in movies (we were deciding which to watch later) and games (Sora was determined to beat Demyx at at least one). The only place left was on the couch next to me again.

I noticed Riku smirk at me before taking his place by Sora in the only other empty place on the floor.

Roxas flopped down, completely ignoring me. An idea occurred to me and I felt stupid for not doing it earlier. I leant down by his ear whispered, "You gonna be okay?" I had wanted to know since yesterday. (today was Sunday by the way…just now remembered that) He tensed for a second and something flicked behind his eyes. It was gone too fast for me to catch what it was.

He relaxed and nodded, his lips quirking up in a cute way. That's when I really noticed that he was cute and possibly beautiful (I was staring at him sideways…)

The possibility on his face for the smile was different than normal. His smiles…I guess you could say they were cold, and it took him almost smiling normal for me to notice.

Yes, I was imagining what it would look like if he actually smiled. The funny thing though? I didn't stop myself.

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

Axel was staring at me again. Not the intense stares he had been doing. More like out of the corner of his eye every minute or so. It was kinda cute…gah! Kinda funny is what I meant. Really. Anyway…it was kinda _funny_ the way he tried to hide it and do it when I wasn't looking.

I think he forgot that I could see out of the corner of my eye as well.

I decided to let him think his attention was slipping off me like Riku's was to Sora. Which reminded me…

I started going through a list of all the things that could make Riku regret being born a guy.

You don't hurt Sora. Hell this one time I attacked Cloud for making Sora cry. I think he had grounded him or something…me and Sora are close. He's basically my brother.

That bitter laugh came back again. How can you have a brother without parents?

* * *

_Axel's POV_

It was around seven when Larxene walked in front of the TV (making Sora lose again), holding up three movies. None of us could really tell what they were.

"Instead of fighting over which movie we're going to watch, we'll do a random pick alright? Only I know which three movies…Zexion stay out of this…are here and you guys don't get to see." With that she held them behind her back, dropped one at random and told Roxas to pick which arm. It was a kid's thing but hey, it worked.

She didn't' show which one he had picked, dropped the other one and picked up the previously dropped one, asking Sora to pick this time.

She looked at the one in her hand and smiled. Evilly. "Dawn of the Dead it is." Roxas, Sora, and Demyx all gulped. Simultaneously. It was hard to keep from laughing.

* * *

Movie night ended up being the same thing as last night's movie night. Except…Roxas seemed perfectly fine with staying in my lap from the very beginning. I had rested my hands lightly around him, pulling him closer every time I knew a part was coming up.

He either didn't notice or didn't care. Or he was grateful. There was always that chance, no matter how likely the possibility that Zexion would become a flower child before that happened was.

Oh god that was a scary thought…

* * *

Disclaimer: come on, really?

A/N: Hello again! Okay i have a favor to ask you guys, i have a poll on my profile and i would really like if you would vote. It's about my next story after this one. I need help deciding something so please? I won't start that one until i finish this one but still. Thanx! And please review too!


	15. House of Cards

A/N: heya! thanx for the reviews!

_

* * *

_

Axel's POV

The storm woke me up. One look out the window and I thought it was still night. It took me looking at the clock to realize it was seven thirty. I joined Roxas by the window (he was still in his pajamas so he couldn't have been up too long).

It wasn't quite snow, or rain either. It was sleet with a bit of hail. I shivered just thinking about how cold it was out there.

"You don't like the cold do you?" I jumped, looking at the little blonde by my side. He looked up at me without interest. "You just shivered." I nodded. To which statement, I don't know.

"Then this week's gonna be shit for you. It's not supposed to get over thirty degrees till Thursday." I groaned inwardly and looked back out the window.

I felt something at my side, lightly pushing against me. I looked down again and got and eyeful of messy blonde hair. Roxas didn't say anything, and didn't look up. I let my arm rest on his shoulder gently, just to see how he'd react. He got even closer. I smiled and went back to looking out the window.

Whatever was with the sudden change, I liked it.

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

I briefly wondered if I was going insane. Wouldn't surprise me actually…The reason I'm wondering at my sanity? I was currently leaning against Axel, the pyro I don't like, with his arm around my shoulders, staring at the storm of the century.

And I felt perfectly fine with that.

Bleed it out started playing, really loud in the quiet. One guess who that was…unless Sora was really stupid or in really big trouble…

I answered the phone just for the hell of it.

"Hey mom."

"ROXAS WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?!"

"I'm at a friend's house." Hm…haven't used that word for a while. I twisted it around in my head a few times before deciding I liked the sound of it.

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Why do I get the feeling that I could've said 'I'm being held by terrorists' and she would have said the exact same?

"Uh…mom, I can't drive in this weather and on top of that I left my car at school." It was probably confusing her that weather was being so arrogant as to defy her will.

"…fine. As soon as this storm's over, get back to the studio. You're moving back in with me since I obviously can't trust you to keep track of your own schedule."

"I knew I had those shoots, I just went anyway mom. I actually wanted to do something for once. And no I'm not moving back in, sorry." Didn't really mean that last word…

"You arrogant, ungrateful…" she growled, "fine you little brat. Then find another apartment or get another job on top of the one you have now because I'm done paying for it." She hung up on me.

I put my phone back in my pocket, knowing full well Axel was staring at me. I could have probably held the phone about ten feet away and still heard her quite clear.

"Um…" Well, that was more coherent than most people when they hear my mom yell.

"Yes my mom's a bitch. Anything else?" I felt more than saw Axel's head shake.

"Uh…is that…common?" I nodded, no longer in the mood for talking. Axel let out a low whistle before pulling me slightly closer. For some reason, it felt like he was trying to comfort me or something. It was swe…nice. It was nice.

"So…the apartment?"

"I'll probably take Sora up on his offer." I twitched at the thought. I love Sora to death and can deal with Cloud but Sora in the morning and always having to deal with Cloud?...I'm not so insane that even I can't have an issue with that.

"We have an extra room at my place if you want. I can't imagine you would willingly submit yourself to Morning Sora and always moody Cloud." Mind reader-ish much? The first part took a moment to reach my brain though…

I just stared at him. He smiled, kind of uncertain if I had to guess. "It was just an ide…" The look on his face was hilarious. He went from smiling to awkward in under a second.

I couldn't help it. I started laughing.

* * *

_Axel's POV_

I shouldn't have suggested it. He probably was thinking I was a complete idiot/weirdo. Hell I don't know what I _was_ thinking. I just heard his mom basically tell him to take a hike and then thought about his options. I've seen Sora once in the morning at his house. Never. Again.

And Cloud's just a grouch on a regular basis (unless someone gives him a red bull, sugar, or alcohol…or he's with Leon. Pick your poison). And we really did have an extra room at the apartment…

I gaped. At least I'm pretty sure I did. Roxas was laughing. Not like a little giggle. I mean Demyx's version of a giggle. A full blown laugh. I couldn't believe my ears.

The fact that he was laughing at me took a minute. I must've looked really stupid.... but I smiled anyway.

Hearing him laugh…it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever heard. Yes that was cheesy, and yes I'm sticking with that description. Roxas was beautiful. I could see it. Whenever he let slip some happiness on his face, he looked like an angel come to life.

That beauty was there, and it was reeling me in. I could feel it. And I found I wanted it.

* * *

8:30 found us sitting on my bed, playing cards. Beck was still asleep, as was everyone else if the dead silent house was anything to go by. Wouldn't surprise me. Something about storms and knowing the day's going to be wasted inside anyway always seemed to keep people in bed.

"How do you keep winning?" I hadn't won a single game. I had come close but then he did something to make me lose. I think he cheats like Larxene.

His lips quirked. "Because you suck?" I pouted at that. Which he laughed at.

"I do not…" Roxas raised his eyebrow and looked at me with a look that clearly said "yeah ya do"

"You never answered my question by the way." He glanced up from his cards. "Do you want the extra room at my place?" He smiled and nodded. And as he was doing that, he beat me yet again.

* * *

Disclaimer: not even going to say it

A/N: Hi again! Okay i'm sorry if my story is getting really cliche, i'm not trying to make it like that, it just kinda is...anyway, thanx for your support guys! Please review!

P.S. and my poll needs more votes please!


	16. You Have Me

A/N: halo, this is a really early update and a s a result its a bit shorter than my other ones. Sorry. I was kinda bored so i just started writing again. It would have been longer but as usual my subconsious mind gave me an ending and led me to it whether i wanted it to or not...Thanx for all the quick reviews!!!

_

* * *

Roxas' POV_

Everyone was awake and moving, albeit slowly, around twelve. Beck basically told us to scrounge around the kitchen and find whatever the hell we wanted to eat. With a smile. Tad bit creepy.

Me and Axel had been in our room, playing cards all morning and frankly, Axel sucks at them. I think he won once or twice (and, he'll never know this, but I let him win…just so he wouldn't quit) I don't know what happened but as soon as the group was together again…I couldn't seem to get comfortable.

I've never been good with people. And it has nothing to do with my parents (or lack there of) A crowd for me is about two people. And people wonder why I'm edgy in auditoriums…and the studio. Kinda like how some people are with heights. I just don't like them. My parents may have hepled with my all out hatred towards the human race though…

Blunt, I know.

* * *

We stayed in the living room all day again. Riku and Sora were attached at the hip, quite literally. If I didn't absolutly distrust and partially hate the guy, I would've thought it was cute. And I'm pretty sure I almost busted a vein trying to restrain myself from castrating something when he put his arm around my ever innocent cousin.

And Sora just leaned right into him. I think I missed something somewhere…and I blame the wall that seperates our rooms for that.

Then again, I guess that makes me a hypocrite when I leaned right into Axel when he put his arm around me…

* * *

_Axel's POV_

The day went quietly, everyone except Larxene having someone to sit with. But I'm pretty sure said bug lady was enjoying every second of it, smirking knowingly at me and Riku every once in a while.

I got the distinct impression from Roxas' reaction earlier though that once we got back to school, I would just be part of the crowd again, whether he meant it or not.

* * *

"Hey Rox? Why don't we play Demy's version of twenty questions?" I was bored out of my skull and it was only eight. Everyone had split when Larxene had brought out more movies. Like one second we were there, the next, poof, we're gone.

"And what is that pretell?" He didn't look up from his ipod. He didn't have his headphones in, he was just scrolling through it. Like I said. Bored.

"Um since Demyx doesn't have the attention span for all twenty questions, it was shortened to ten, and since he likes to answer his own questions, both people answer the same question, likely at the same time if you actually play it with him." Roxas did look up at that. He shrugged so I took that as a yes.

"So we each take turns asking a question that we both answer?" I nodded and he turned to face me, finally urning off that damn ipod. I don't know why but the thing was buggin me…possibly because it was bright blue. Neon blue.

"Okay, I'll go first. Favorite band?" I asked.

"Three days grace."

"AFI." We smiled at each other. "I had pinned you for a Fall Out Boy fan." I don' know why I had but hey, hejust seemed to scream punk emo. That may not be their genre but to me, it is. And that's why I like them.

He shrugged, "Favorite color?"

"Black."

"Blue." That would explain the ipod. I guess he saw me look to the offending device because he laughed and shook his head. "Dark blue. This thing is ugly as hell but I'm to lazy to go get another one."

"Okay then lazy ass, favorite girl band?" Randomness rules alright? He didn't hesitate though.

"Destiny's child."

"Same." We looked at each other for a second before laughing.

* * *

The last question had been something about favorite chick flick. Or something like that. About an hour ago.

We had resigned ourselves to watching the storm pound on the window as the meager light that had broken through the clouds during the day dissapeared.

"Roxas? Can I ask you something?" It had been bugging me. I was pretty sure he wouldn't answer but there's no harm in asking right? He made a sound that sounded like an 'mm-hm'. Here it goes.

"What happened Friday night?" He didn't say anything for a few minues. It was bordering on about seven, and I was pretty sure I had started sweating.

"It was my dad's birthday. Mom had reminded me to call him. When I did he…he di…didn't recognize me. I told him I was his son an…and he said he didn't have a son." We were both quiet, excpet Roxas sniffling. Tears looked ready to pour out.

It pulled at my heart, seeing him like that. I pulled him into my lap, facing little resistance. His back rested against my chest and my arms wrapped around his small torso.

"I'm so sorry Roxas." I whispered into his hair.

I felt a tear hit my arm and thenhe started talking again. "I don't knowwhy I called him. Mom had sounded so…proud of herself when she told me. I should have known…" Another tear.

"Shh, it's alright." I'm not really good with the whole comforting the broken soul thing but I could definitely try. "You don't have to talk Rox."

He shook his head lightly. "Just…please…" I sighed and nodded, knowing he could feel it. "Mom's always been like that, setting things up, knowing I would do exactly what she said. I just don't understand why…"

"Rox…" I didn't know what to say so I just hugged him tighter. What do you say to a person who's mom sets them up for hurt and whose dad completely forgot he existed? "Why do you put up with it hun?" I did not mean that to slip out…he didn't notice though.

Roxas' laugh was bitter and practically grated on my ears even as it broke my heart. "Because they're all I have. She's all I have."

No Rox. You have me.

* * *

Disclaimer: don't own nothin but the plot.

A/N: Again sorry about the shorness and cheesy-ness. And i'm sorry if this gets annoying but i the poll is at a tie and...i'm leaning towards one answer over the other but it would help if they weren't tied. I might end up posting the question on here pretty soon. Sorry, just had to say that. And one more annoying request made by all authors, please review!


	17. Obliviousness is Contagious

A/N: Hello people! Yay for me i mangaed ot write a slightly longer chappie!!! Still short for most people but it's a longer one for me so i'm happy! Oh and thanx for the reviews!

_

* * *

_

_Roxas' POV_

The storm was still raging at three in the morning. The bottle on the night stand across the room was an evil reminder of why the hell I was up this early ag…across the room?

The feeling of something pushing against my back registered.

…okay. Let's think for a second Roxas before we start panicking.

Axel…oh god. I had cried again last night. I hate it wehen I do that. Shows everyone exactly how weak I really am, letting the world work its way under my skin.

I shook off my self-pitying thoughts and gently moved from under Axels arm. I sat up and looked around the room, anywhere but the nightstand and the warm body behind me.

Well I tried anyway. The latter dragged my attention.

There was very little light although it was supposed to be a full moon tonight. But what there was through the entire room into shadowed releif, including the bed and us.

Some people assume that because I do model for magazines, I work with the most beautiful people. They would be right in the way they're thinking. Not in my definition though.

The people I worked with, they were ugly as hell. All they thought of were themselves, how much money they'd get, and who they were with. It was repulsive.

Another reason I hate people? Most are beautiful but they strive to be like the monsters I work with. They can't see what they have. I want to be like them while most want to be like me.

But…everyone in this house, no one had reacted like that. Larxene had for about five minutes but still…and Axel? I pushed a stray piece of bright red hair out of his face. The tattoos beneath his eyes, upside down triangles, stuck out on his pale skin, but in a flattering way.

Our first meeting wasn't good. I had pretty much hated his guts more than anyone else. And I still can't explain why. But while we've been here…

I just stared at his face. He was a tall, awkward, noisy, oblivious dork. And I couldn't help but smile everytime I thought about him.

I lay down beside him again, laughing under my breath as his arm wound around me again, even as he slept. Before I felt my heavy eyes close, I saw the bottle on the nighstand again.

I guess we'll just have to see.

* * *

_Axel's POV_

The storm out the window didn't sound like it was letting up any time soon. And I blame one really large hail stone breaking aainst the glass for waking me up.

I stared at the ceiling, enjoying the weight and warmth on my chest. Surprisingly enough, I was surprised when I looked down and saw a head of blonde hair and the rest of the midget laying on my chest.

It was eight according to the clock. Eight o'clock Tuesday. I should be at school.

I thanked whatever higher being there was for the storm, which looked like it could kill someone, outside.

Bleed it out started playing, scaring the crap out of me. I looked around, trying not to move too much. Short, blonde, and silent was dead to the world. Best to keep it that way. Poor kid could use the sleep.

I picked up his phone (which had been thrown on the nighstand by my head). "Mom" blared across the little screen and my finger hovered over the reject button.

Ah what the hell? I answered it.

"Roxas? Are you there?" I stayed silent, instantly regretting answering the damn thing (which was navy blue by the way, and now I knew why).

"Roxas answer me dammit!"

"He's asleep." I hung up and turned the phone off. Roxas shifted on top of me, his face twisting into a frown. I ran my hand up and down his back, feeling the muscles relax every second.

I smiled when he cuddled into my chest, completely relaxed again.

That was when the door opened. I jumped when Riku's face peeked around the door.

He mouthed "is he awake?" I gently shook my head no. He made a motion with his hand. I think he wanted me to talk to him or something. I nodded and he backed out again.

It took me five minutes, but I managed to work myself from under Roxas without waking him up. I watched him curl into a ball as I stood up.

"Dammit Riku, you better have a good reason for getting me up." I whispered to the smirking ninja as I closed te door. Everyone else was still asleep, if the closed doors were anything to go by.

"Does Roxas' life count?" I shut up and listened. "You know that bottle on his nightstand? The sleeping pills?" I nodded again. "Get rid of them."

"Why?"

"Are you that much of an idiot?" I thought for a moment before getting the general idea.

"If you won't get rid of them, just keep him away from them alright?"

"Why do you even care?" I really just wanted to know since I had gotten the impression that they wanted the other to die. Riku's eyes flicked to his slightly ajar door. I smirked.

"You like Sora don't you?" Riku blushed but didn't deny it. "You do know everyone else knows expect for him right?" Riku shook his head and blushed an even deeper shade of red. "A piece of advice, tell the poor kid. Other wise he'll never get it." I closed the door on his confused as hell face.

"Axel?" Roxas was sitting up on the bed, fuzzyheaded and confused. I smiled. He was so damn cute.

"Right here Rox." He looked over and smiled, his eyes still a little unfocused. "Come on hun, go back to sleep." Roxas nodded, still smiling. He kinda reminded me of Sora. When that kid first woke up he might as well have been drunk. But it only happened when something good had happened the night before. I wonder what Roxas' cue for that was?

I climbed back into the bed, behind him as he lay back down, scooting back into my chest.

I could imagine a similar scene playing out in Riku's and Sora's room. (As well as Demyx's and Zexion's if either of them had woken up anyway…) And the unanimous vote was cast to stay in bed until tonight. Fine by me if I got to stay with a the equivalent of a blonde teddy bear.

* * *

It was eight o'clock at night when Beck decided she had had enough of us being lazy asses. She banged on each and every door, threatening us with very scary consequences if we didn't get up. Such as sending us out into the storm in nothing but our underwear.

Roxas and I had taken naps here and there but basically had just stayed in bed, awake. He asked once why his phone was off but let it drop when my face changed from happy to slightly pissed off. I didn't mean it to it just did. I think it was the thought of his mom calling again that did it.

Everyone had opted to stay in pajamas for dinner. And I will never let Zexion live down the flower power sweats. He blamed Demyx, who just smiled, saying something to the effect of "but you look so cute in them Zexy".

All of us males were also without shirts since Beck had turned up the heat to about ninety degrees.

"So did any of you, besides you two," she looked pointedly at Zexion and Demyx. Demyx and the rest of us blushed deep red when we understood what she meant, and Zexion just smirked, "do anything but lay in bed all day?"

"That's not fair! We didn't do anything Beck!" Demyx practically whined. Beck laughed.

"I know dear, I just wanted to see what you would say." And with that Demyx began to resemble a tomato with a mullet/mowhawk.

"Oh…" Zexion pulled Demyx into his lap, completely comfortbale with the conversation which really made you wonder…

Larxene didn't' say a word the entire meal but did glare at me and Riku sending sharp looks at Demyx and Zexion. We got the hint and both basically gave her our own looks of "dammit woman, give us time."

She stopped glaring at Riku when he dragged Sora off in the middle of dinner.

Oh I will so kill him for leaving me to deal with her…

* * *

Disclaimer: nada

A/N: Hello again! Okay since my poll is remaining tied i'm just gonna ask it here with the two highest answers: **in my next fic would you guys prefer only Axel having issues, or both Axel and Roxas having issue? **Please tell me so i can start thinking about it! Thanx guys! And even if you're not answering the above question, please review!


	18. Idiots

A/N: **okay I'm pretty sure it's Thursday**…and anyway, i just went through my previous chapters and learned i'm a horrible speller and i type way to fast, so i'm sorry for all the errors! Thanx for all the reviews!

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

Can I kill Riku? Please?

And why am I suddenly wishing pain and death on the silverette? He asked my brother out last night. And Sora had said yes. I guess any normal person would have been happy right? Happy that they're best friend was with someone who obviously liked them.

I looked at the clock again. It still red two minutes past twelve thirty in the morning. Why was I mad? I had just said why I should be happy. Sora's the only thing that's kept me up all these years (don't anyone ever tell him that) If it weren't for him, what happened with Riku might never have happened. Well, never have worked anyway.

Why was I mad?

The sound of the man across the room, turning over in his bed, reminded me I wasn't alone.

I quickly glanced over his red hair, covering parts of his face. His beautiful face. And that would be why. I wasn't mad. I was jealous. Jealous of the fact that I couldn't have what I really wanted.

Someone who really cared.

* * *

"Well guys, you're stuck going to school tomorrow, the storms passing over." Simultaneous groans are interesting to hear.

I guess we had all gotten used to just lounging around, doing nothing for a week. I know I had. I could just imagine what Mom had cooked up for me back at the studio.

I'd have to move my stuff as soon as possible. I didn't have much but…

I was moving in with Axel. My head still spun every time I thought about it. I was moving in with the guy who I just might have a crush on. A serious crush.

I must've sighed then because Sora looked up from his controller, looking at me weird. I gave him the best reassuring smile I could and he went back to trying to figure the device out. It was winning the battle.

We had, surprise, surprise, decided to spend the day in the living room and right now Sora was battling Demyx and Riku at the same time. Just in different ways. Demyx was trying to beat him on the TV, and Riku was distracting Sora like there was no tomorrow.

I snuck another glance at the red head beside me. He was staring intently at the screen. His bright green eyes were entirely focused on my cousin trying to beat his other best friend.

Okay there was no might about it. I had fallen for Axel. But even that knowledge was tainted. He couldn't feel anything for me. The past couple days had been nice but…how can anyone do that for someone unless they want something? Mom was only nice to me before a really important shoot, any body who asked me out was only doing so because they wanted to get popular, my old friends…they were only in it for the publicity as well.

But you know what? If Axel were to show any interest, besides just friendly help…I don't think I'd be able to say no.

* * *

_Axel's POV_

Oh Roxy, I see you.

He'd been staring at me off and on all afternoon. I will admit, the attention was nice but the emotions going over his face were just plain confusing.

One second I'd see the relaxed beauty that made it hard for me to sit still and act as if I hadn't noticed, the next I'd see pain, and still later just confusion. What could be going on beneath those blue eyes?

This night's movie was a good calm one. Live Free or Die Hard. Go Bruce Willis!

Roxas' demeanor hadn't really changed, and it was stating to worry me.

"Hey Axel? Helloooo?" That's when I noticed the small hand, waving in front of my face.

"Ya Sor?" I did not appreciate the distraction…it took my attention away from my blonde. Whoa. My blonde?!

"Can I speak with you a moment?" We had paused the movie for Demyx who for some odd reason had left the room for a second. I nodded and followed him into the hall.

"What's up shorty?" He half-heartedly glared at me and I shut up quick. When Sora doesn't glare at you for calling him short, it's serious.

"It's Roxas. It's probably not my place to tell you but Larxene won't get off my back so," I mentally snorted. Oh yes the evil lady. "Roxas has a crush on you." I stood there.

Like an idiot I'm sure. Sora stared at me, a confused look adorning his small features. Then comprehension. "You seriously couldn't tell? Dear lord, you are dense." I pouted slightly at that but stayed quiet. "Anyway, I just wanted to say something since Larx thinks you like him as well." I won't deny that. "Roxas won't trust you. Won't talk to you. And will most likely distance himself from you once we get home."

"Um…didn't you just say…?" I was thoroughly lost now.

"Yeah but he's just as oblivious as you. Again, probably shouldn't be saying anything, but for Roxas, the phrase 'everything comes with a price' is his damn motto. Just a warning for you." With that he walked back to the living room, as if nothing had happened.

And I'm pretty sure something happened. One, Sora sounded smart and worried. Not a good combination for him. It makes people pay attention.

Two, the blonde version of a walking rubix cube, apparently had a crush on me and I had completely missed it.

Three…I had to figure out how the hell to get him.

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

Sora came back from the hall a minute later, followed by a much slower Axel. Both resumed their spots as Demyx came back in, arms loaded with popcorn. I almost laughed. Seeing Demyx impersonate a hassled waiter is a rather funny sight.

He handed out popcorn and took his seat on Zexion's lap again, giving Larxene permission to start the movie again.

I resumed my vigil over Axel as his attention was consumed by the movie. How the hell could he not want something from me? I don't remember ever feeling that…warm while being held by anyone. He was a good actor. He must've been. I hadn't seen any break whatsoever in his act.

What could he want? And why would he do it this way? Making me feel something for…him…shit. Really? Roxas are you really that much of an idiot?

I took one more look around the room, muddling over my new thought. I shook my head, completely at a loss. My mom had taught me this lesson a long time ago. Kindness only leads to pain.

Was I really such an idiot to fall for it again?

I got up suddenly, not entirely in control of my body, and left the room, almost tripping up the stairs in my hurry to leave.

* * *

Disclaimer: nope

A/N: I'm sorry if this chappie seems a little off, i promise i won't drag it on forever! Anyway thanx for all the reviews guys! Please do it again!


	19. Battle of the Consciences

A/N: Hello! Thanx for all the reviews people!

_

* * *

Axel's POV_

Is it possible for moods to switch over night? And why am I asking this question? I blame the little ball of sunshine in the back seat behind me.

We had left at around six thirty, so basically we'd be able to park at school and bust our asses trying to get inside on time.

Sunshine was staring out the window with his ipod on full blast. I could hear the lyrics of something that sounded suspiciously like an Anberlin song, one of which I cannot pronounce the name. He hadn't said a word all morning. Not even to say goodbye to Beck.

And yet he _had_ been glaring at me. Well maybe glare isn't the right word…but neither is stare. I don't know what he was doing, it was just intense and a bad vibe just came shooting out of his eyes.

Sora had been trying to get him to talk for the past forty-five minutes, completely ignoring the fact that Roxas was on the way to needing a hearing aid.

It hard started last night when he gave me a damn heart attack and run upstairs. I had followed after it was obvious he wasn't coming back downstairs. When I walked in he was just sitting on his bed, back to the wall, staring at the opposite wall. He had looked like a nervous wreck.

_Flashback_

"_Rox? You okay?" He hadn't looked at me, but had started nodding. He wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was lying. "No you're not. What's the matter?"_

"_Nothing." His voice was hard, like last week, before we came up here._

"_Roxas. You're a good liar. But not the best. You're not going to fool me." He still didn't look at me._

"_Just stop it."_

"_Stop what? I can't stop if I don't know I'm doing something kid."_

"_Stop making me…" He hadn't finished. He'd just closed his eyes and shut his mouth, looking on the verge of tears. I had gone up to him, to see if I could help. Even without looking at me, he had shied away._

_I gave up and sat on my bed, keeping an eye on the little blonde. One thought. What. The. Hell?_

_End flashback_

'_Stop making me…'_ What was he going to say? Why the sudden change? I had felt like he was opening up, like he was letting me start to see _him_. Did I do something?

If I did…damn I gotta know…

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

The landscape passing outside was the same no matter how far we had gone. Then again, does scenery change if you don't really care? Axel had been looking at me all morning. Probably wondering what had changed. Maybe why his little trick wasn't working anymore.

_You know that's not true Roxas._ Oh god. Now I'm talking to myself. Might as well have the little devil and angel as well…

"_Look at the poor boy. You call him cruel and then you do this to him?" A little angel Axel appeared. _What the hell? Am I really that insane?!

"_Probably trying to reel you back in." And with that a devil me appeared._ Why is my bad conscience me?

"_Says who? He's been nothing but nice to you!" The little angel Axel huffed and crossed his arms. _I give up. I'm crazy.

"_So is your mom when she wants something. And so are all those 'love interests'. I'm surprised you still have your virginity with all those girls running around. And guys." Mini me was smirking._

"_Is Axel your mom?" Now mini Axel was smirking._

"_No but neither are all those people who claim to care for you. Remember daddy? Remember him? He was nice to you to. Remember when you talked to him six moths ago? He was all nice too. What was the last thing he asked you? He wanted you to join him and leave your mom. You refused and then *wham* six months later, he doesn't even remember you exist."_

With my mind's hand I swatted both away. The good guy (Axel) had a point. The real Axel wasn't like anyone else I knew. But so did the bad guy (ironically, me). Dad had asked me to join his studio sic months ago. I had said no because I was scared, and still am scared (as much as I hate to admit it) of Mom. And now he'd forgotten about me.

But was there any message to take from the fact that my good conscience was Axel? I think so. I may be crazy but I'm not stupid.

I guess…

I must've sighed again because Axel looked back at me, thinking I couldn't see his and Sora's every move, with a worried look. I felt another piece of something I thought I had lost long ago melt away. Why couldn't I just accept that maybe Axel was different?

"_Because you know better. You've learned the hard way." _Mini me reappeared and I swatted him away again. So did not want to deal with the issue of whether or not I was crazy at the moment.

"…UNSHINE!!!" What the heck? I turned down my ipod a bit, quieting the sounds of Miserabile Visu _(A/N: sorry just had to say, one of Anberlin's best songs!! Anyway, on with the story) _"SUNSHINE!!! WE'RE HERE!!!" Ow! Dammit Axel!

I glared at him and got out, immediately heading to the steps of the school.

I guess it may have seemed like I was doing my damn best to put as much difference between me and him. Good. I wanted it to seem like that.

Really though? I was just trying to get away from the thing that made the shriveled stone in my chest start bumping. He was making me feel again, something besides anger or sadness. It was new. And I was scared. Another reason I didn't want to trust him.

If I got hurt by someone who did this to me over a time span of a week, what would happen if he really was faking? I don't think I want to know.

That's when I remembered something. Something crucial and hard to forget that still managed to escape my thoughts.

I'd be living with this guy. For an indefinite amount of time.

Ah shit.

_Inside of me, mini Axel was dancing happily and mini me was glaring a burning whole into my mind's recreation of the redhead._

Great. Now my consciences hate each other.

* * *

Disclaimer: still no

A/N: Hello again! Ok i'm sorry if i seem to be dragging this on!!! I never meant it to be this long!!! I'm trying to either make the chapters longer (didn't work with this one) or make the storyline shorter...sorry!!! Anyway, please review!!!


	20. Weird Days, Not in Short Supply

A/N: Halo! Thanks for the reviews!

_

* * *

_

_Roxas' POV_

Creative writing. Last class before I move in with Axel. The only class where I'm not expected to talk. Just because of that little fact, I can deal with the stares shot my way. And there are a lot of them.

"Today, you're to start a new project. It's to be a creative writing, you or a character based off you is to be in it. It doesn't need a plot, or a story line. It could be one conversation if you like. Get started." That's what I kinda like about Mrs. Itoko. She's direct and quiet.

I stared at the paper in front of me, for once completely at a loss for what to write.

I love to write. Just a bunch of random lines if need be. I had forgotten my journal when Sora had dragged me along. Sora also doesn't know. I'd never hear the end of it if he did. Big bad Roxas loves something wimpy. Writing.

But I was drawing a complete blank.

And hello consciences. Except this time…costumes were included.

_Mini Roxas was now in a red devil suit and the bean pole was dressed in all white. Pitchfork and wings included._

"_You know, maybe you wouldn't be so damn miserable if you just opened up to him. Actually_ tell _him something." Angel Axel was again crossing his arms, glaring _angelically _at devil me._

"_Or he'd end up making you twice as miserable and make you break your promise. Now we wouldn't want that would we?" Smirks must be in right now…_

"_You mean that promise you'll end up breaking anyway if you keep hurting yourself like this?" _I twitched. _"So you'll take a sure end over an uncertain one?" _Dammit! Why are they asking me?! Oh…right…they're mine…

_Mini me stabbed at the angel with his pitchfork. Said freakishly tall white thing danced away a few feet._

"_Forget the bastard. He's playing on your feelings. He must have every intent to break you down. Just like Mommy Dearest." _That must be my mental trump_._ The thing I always bring up to out do every other thing. Speaking of mom…haven't heard from her…

The intercom buzzed. "Mrs. Itoko, please send Mr. Sutori to the office." Mrs. Itoko simply looked at me, nodding. I almost corrected the intercom. Then I remembered.

What the hell? Anything to get away from my battling demons…angels…whatever.

The office looked even neater than before. Mr. Daiga simply held out a phone to me.

"Hello?"

"Roxas? Your stuff was moved. Mr. Daiga has the box of worthless shit I found." I wasn't really listening. I was thinking. What would happen if…?

"Y…yes Ms. Sutori." I could _hear _her smile. She actually smiled at something I did. And of all things a kid can do to make they're mother happy…it was to basically deny she was my mother.

…she never wanted a kid did she? I was a mistake…I must've been.

I felt something wet on my cheek. I swiped at it with my hand and looked at the streak. It took me a long moment to figure out I was crying. Mr. Daiga just looked at me. Calm. Pristine. Dignified. My mot…no. Ms. Sutori had continued talking. I didn't understand what she said. I could hear her but…the words just didn't make sense.

Ms. Sutori never wanted me. Mr. Hatsu only wanted me as a son who could boost his popularity.

All these things had never hit home had they? They'd never made it pass the walls.

Every child, I think, builds a wall around their minds. The wall yells to them that they're wanted. That they're parents love them, want them, would cry if they were gone.

My wall crumbled. It had been cracked for years, I know that, but…it was just gone. Just gone now.

I must've run. The bell rang, echoing in my empty mind as the halls flashed by. If I run into something, I hope it knocks me out.

* * *

_Axel's POV_

Short, brunette, and hyper was currently walking in front of me out the school doors. Larxene, Zexion, and Demyx were right behind us.

…and hello blonde streak. Something had run right past us, knocking Sora over. I got a quick look at they're back and recognized the midget. Hello Roxas.

…And why was I chasing said blondie? No idea. But thank whatever higher being there is for long legs. I caught up with him easily, even if he did seem to be trying to make the track team and break the speed records at the same time.

I slowed down once I was right behind him ( I was trying not to trip) and pulled him with me. I felt something wet as I wrapped my arm around his chest, trying to keep him from bolting again.

Crying. Roxas was crying again. And desperately trying to escape. Okay. Now I'm worried.

"Rox? Roxas! Calm down!" I didn't hold him tight but I didn't just let him go either. Demyx would have said it was a restraining hug…

"Rox, come on! You gotta stop hun." No idea where that came from, but he did seem to be calming down.

I sent the few onlookers away with venom filled glares. "It's alright Rox, come on." I must've sounded like a complete idiot the way I was calming him down, but I really didn't care.

I slowly sat down on the grass, pulling him into my lap. He resisted for like a second.

Sora and the rest came running up as his tears finally stopped. He looked…dead. Just dead. His eyes weren't seeing anything I'm pretty sure. I know he couldn't hear me anymore. Or if he could, he wasn't responding.

"Axel what the hell happened?!" Calm down Demyx! I have one person who just had a breakdown, I don't need another.

"How should I know?" I kept my voice low, trying not to startle the shivering mess in my lap. I don't think he would've noticed anyway. "I'm gonna take him to Mr. Daiga and see if he knows anything." I scooped Roxas up, one arm underneath his legs and the other around his shoulders. He didn't do anything except breath. And even that sounded and looked shallow.

The group sorta formed a circle around me and my charge as we walked back into the school.

Mr. Daiga's office always creeped the hell out of me. Way too neat.

"Mr. D?" The nickname had always pissed him off. Any wonder why he hates me?

"What is it Axel?" As far as I know, I'm the only kid he calls by their first name.

"Uh…" I stepped fully in the room, followed by everyone else. He took one look at the unmoving kid in my arms and looked behind his desk, reaching for something.

It ended up being a box. "This is his. I'm aware that Mr. Sutori is moving. Is he moving in with any of you?" The way he was so…uncaring about this whole situation. I couldn't speak for what seemed like forever.

Luckily Sora, in all his pissed off glory, decided to talk. "Hello? My cousin is basically comatose," Ooh, big word, "and you don't care?" His voice was reaching a new level of high…

"It is none of my business what goes on in his life." Uh…isn't that your job description? Sora looked like he was about to say something before looking at Mr. D's desk. He snatched something up before said evil creature could react.

"'Dear Mr. Daiga, I feel it is my responsibility to inform you of my son's record of behavior so that you may act accordingly. My son overreacts, and plays on reactions. If he does react, please show it no attention, thank you.' Signed, Ms. Sutori." Sora glanced at Mr. D, contempt, a look I've never seen before on him, crossing his face.

"Forget it Ax. My aunts got him. Come on let's go." He picked up the box and walked out, us taking a moment between looking at the still silent Mr. D and the swinging door before following.

Well this was turning out to be an interesting day…

* * *

Disclaimer: own nothing

A/N: Please review!!! (sorry, not in the mood for talking...)


	21. The Victorious

A/N: hello!!! sorry this one took me awhile!!! but hey i't twice as long as my other ones, that makes up for it right?

_

* * *

_

_Axel's POV_

We decided it would be best to go to Sora's house for a little while. No idea why though…

"Cloud! I'm home! Friends are here!" Sora shouted. We had just walked in the door, immediately going to the living room while Sora went to go find his brother.

The differences between Cloud and Sora are amazing. One's short, the other's barely shorter than me, the glorified beanpole. One's blonde, the other's brunette. And one is so happy you have to wonder if he's high and the other could easily be mistaken for a zombie.

Said polar entities came in the room, the blonde taking in the now crowded living room. Riku had joined us on the way home and was now sitting on the ground, Demyx and Zexion had claimed the chair, Larxene was leaning against the wall, and I was on the couch, still holding Roxas. And, with the exception of Roxas, we were all pissed.

"I'm going to try and guess what happened." Cloud looked again, focusing on Roxas. "My aunt called Roxas, said or did something, and Roxas finally cracked right?"

"We don't know. He just came running out of the school, crying and now he's like…this." The boy against my chest was still shaking, albeit less violently. I go the feeling everything we were saying was passing right over his head.

Cloud nodded and sighed. "I take it you guys know about his mom?"

"Somewhat." That was Larxene, hissing. I resisted the urge to move ever so slightly back. I guess Larxene had taken a liking to the little blonde.

"And you guessed that much right?" We all nodded. "So you don't know exactly why she's a down right bitch who needs to jump out of a helicopter in Antarctica?" Hm. Very creative. Again, we all nodded.

"Sora? They're you're friends."

"But you know her better." Cloud sighed again.

"Fine. Gist of it is, she's the type of woman who had a kid by accident and now is doing her best to act like she hadn't. Get it?" With that he walked out. We heard something that sounded suspiciously like a phone being picked up.

"Roxas?" I whispered in his ear, just loud enough for him to hear if he could. He didn't react. Something in my chest was hurting. Like a giant hand had closed over my heart and wasn't about to let go.

And I think I could guess why…okay. Let's not go there shall we? All I know is that I have a mentally destroyed kid in my arms who really needed help.

Could I really…?

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

Minutes. Hours. I don't know. I don't remember anything except running. Then black.

Well. Take that back. I did remember something. Something warm, wrapped around me. Saying my name.

I shook my head. Must've been my imagination. Trying to make sense of the fact that I really was alone now…which reminds me.

Where the hell am I?

I took in what I was feeling. Soft. Warm. And something that I seriously suspected was a blanket and a pillow. I opened my eyes, instantly noticing my eyelids did not agree with that choice at all.

I was in a bed, like I had gathered. The window in the room cast a gold-ish light against the room, messing with the colors a bit. It was either evening or dawn.

I took a look around the room. The bed I was in was black with red sheets and one red pillow. The walls looked black as well. Clothes were thrown everywhere and the closet door was open with more clothes falling out. The walls were plastered with posters. Most of them bands. A computer sat in the corner.

Again. Where the hell am I?

I swung my feet around the edge of the bed, feeling for a clear spot on the floor. I wasn't in jeans and my shirt anymore either. A pair of sweats and a shirt that looked suspiciously like Sora's had replaced them.

I heard the door open but…I don't know why but…I couldn't react. Like my body just wouldn't respond.

That's when the floodgates opened I guess is the best way to describe it.

Mom's voice wormed its way into my head. Dad's face joined it. Every single thing they'd ever said. It all just…crashed.

* * *

_Axel's POV_

I opened the door as quietly as I could. Roxas was sitting up in my bed. He looked…amazing. The light in the room shot off him in such a way… we'll just say I forgot to breathe for a second.

And that's when he collapsed, falling off the bed. I ran in, picking him up as fast as I could. He'd started crying again and grasped onto my shirt.

I looked down at the boy and felt the hand crushing my heart again. No denying it I guess.

* * *

When I Roxas woke up…or at least opened his eyes, I explained to him where he was and basically what had happened. He didn't respond or move.

But when I got up to leave, I felt hands on my shirt, tugging me down. I looked down at him, my heart breaking at the look on his face. Fear. Pure fear. I don't know where it came from but I wasn't about to make it worse. I sat back down.

He curled into my side. "P…please do…don't leave…" I nodded, pulling him close.

"I'm right here Rox, I won't go anywhere. I promise." He looked up at me and my breath caught. He was so beautiful and seeing him so…broken…

And right now…he looked at me like I had just said the weirdest thing. The look passed and he snuggled back into my side.

"…Reno won't have your room set up for another day or so. He's lazy as hell. You could sleep on the couch or…in here, if you wanted." He nodded, so I'm going to assume he's staying in here.

"Roxas? I know you probably don't want to talk but…can I ask you something?" He nodded again after a second. "What happened up at Beck's?" He tensed and I feared I had gone too far. There's no way he should even be talking…

"I…I just got…confused I guess. And I still am…" I almost asked about what but he'd gone quiet again and I got the feeling he would've been more comfortable if it stayed that way.

* * *

He fell asleep around ten. Reno walked in about ten o' five and I had to glare and throw a shirt at him to keep him quiet. He motioned for me to come out, looking quickly at the blonde at my side.

I did my best to get out of the bed without moving it. I think it wouldn't have succeeded as well if he hadn't had a rough day.

"What do you want?" Yes I was miffed. I had been comfortable.

"Sora called and asked me to tell you to look through the stuff Roxas brought with him. He seems to think there's something that shouldn't be there." With that, Reno stalked back to his room in his pink sweat-panted glory. I mentally snickered remembering the story behind those.

Long story short, they had been gray and his favorite that he wore everywhere. I got annoyed at him for some reason and decided to test a theory. I had been right. He'd wear them no matter what color they were.

And he still thinks Sora did it.

Anyway…I walked to the living room where the box had been out for lack of better options.

It hadn't been all that heavy so when I opened it, I wasn't surprised that it was only half full. A few photos, papers…and switchblades. I'm going to assume that's what Sora was talking about.

I removed said weapons and was about to close it again when I saw something. It was hidden at the bottom of everything. I pulled it out. A journal. A plain black journal.

And I should probably put this away…So says the sensible part of my brain. That is always ignored. One little look won't hurt. I flipped it open.

The page was filled with what looked like random sentences. Why random? They didn't even fit on the lines.

_Why can't mom say yes? Why won't she just admit it? When will I finally find someone?_

The page was filled with things like that. As was the next page and the one before it. One page was just a bunch of "why"-s? Okay then. I set the journal back in the box and closed it. That was ever so slightly creepy…

I went back to my room, placing the knives on top of one of the many shelves in the room. The tallest one. Like hell I'd let Roxas get a hold of those.

Roxas was still sleeping when I walked in. Which gives me every right to stare alright? He really was beautiful. And I know I probably say that a lot but…is there any other word? I'd gladly use it.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something blinking on the nightstand (or what used to be the nightstand…). His phone. I tiptoed across the room, for Roxas' sake and for the sake of my safety.

"Mom." Flashed in bright letters across the screen. Oh great. To answer or not to answer?...

Screw it. I flipped open the phone and put it against my ear. I made my way back across the room quickly. The second I closed the door was the second the person on the other end realized the phone wasn't ringing any more.

"Hello? Roxas?" The voice on the other end was high pitched and cold. Kinda reminded me of what I would assume a harpy would sound like…

"Uh…no." It took her a moment.

"Then who the hell is this?" Harpy.

"His friend." She laughed. It sounded like broken glass. On a chalk board. Or was that just my imagination?

"Roxas' friend? Well then you tell him to call me as soon as he can okay sweetie?" Her sickly sweet voice would've been funny if it had been anyone else but her…

You know those moments when you don't think, you just talk? Yeah… "Like hell I will, bitch." I hung up and turned it off. Into my pocket it went as I leaned back against my door.

Shit. What was Roxas gonna say if he found out?

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

"_Like hell I will, bitch."_ Axel had just hung up.

Okay let's get this straight. Axel is not Riku and therefore, not a ninja. But anyway…why hadn't he just said "yes" or something? He'd almost sounded…pissed.

"_No duh he's pissed! You're an idiot you know that? Give him a chance. It could be the one you've been waiting for." The little angel Axel had popped up again. And mini devil Roxas had tried to, only to be smacked on the head and knocked out._

Well…that was unexpected. Yes I am now completely comfortable with my little people living in my head. They were somewhat humorous if anything. Not that I felt like smiling…

Images came back, running through my head. I just sat back and watched each of them, looking for something. Don't really know what.

_Axel taking me upstairs at Beck's_

_Axel holding me that night._

_The feeling of warmth when everything else was a blank. Was that him? Just maybe?_

_And even now…me in his house._

I shook my head as he came back in the room. And hello pretending to sleep. He sat on the edge of the bed. I could feel his eyes staring at me.

"Roxas. I'm…I'm so sorry…" I had to strain to hear him. "I kn…know…I can nev…never really help…but…let me try?" It took all my will not to open my eyes and just stare at him.

I jumped lightly when he laid down next to me before giving over to the warmth. It felt so good. I finally felt like…like…I was…safe? Safe. I like that.

_Mini Axel was now doing a victory dance while little devil Roxas was waving a white flag…_

* * *

Disclaimer: yeah...still don't

A/N: hi again!!! see, i can write longer chapters sometimes!!! anyway thanx for the reviews guys! please do it again!!


	22. Move Over Romeo and Juliet

A/N: Hiya!!! Thanx for the reviews guys!!!

_

* * *

_

_Roxas' POV_

Something moving. Near me.

Great

My mind was a complete blank so…instead of shooting up and panicking like an idiot I looked for my memory to make its presence known…

Mr. Daiga…Mom…Axel's house…Axel.

"Hun, I know you're awake." The deep voice was right by me ear, making me jump. Up this time.

"Fuck Axel! You trying to give me a heart attack?" I looked down at the chuckling red head doing my best to glare without blushing. He had scared me dammit.

"Depends. Did it work?" I smacked him with the pillow. "Ow! That wasn't nice." I lifted the pillow just enough to see him smirking at me and smacked him again. I got out of the bed, doing my best not to trip.

I sat back down immediately, my head going fuzzy. "Oh come on Rox, I was only kidding." I let my head fall into my hands, trying to somewhat clear the stars blooming behind my eyes.

There wasn't any pain, just…disorientation I guess. I was having issues seeing the floor and keeping it separate from the bed. I heard a mumbled "ah shit" and felt something pressed against my hand.

"Drink this before you actually start feeling that migraine." I accepted the glass, really just not having the ability to say no. It was water. At least it god damn better have been…anyway…

"…thanks." Said beanpole (still laying in the bed by the way) looked at me, confused.

"For what?" I was about to say something to the extent of 'want a list?' I just shrugged instead. He took that for what it was. I pretty pathetic way of avoiding a possibly embarrassing speech.

"Sora called a while ago to check on you." I laughed. To me it sounded bitter and weak. Double great…

"How many times has he really called?"

"Uh…last count was about twenty in the past hour." I laughed again.

"Figures. Sora's always been like that."

"Like what? An obsessive worry-er?" I nodded.

"Something like that. Ever since he was little too. Anytime I got hurt or was having a bad day, he was always right there, making sure I was okay. I remember once when we still went to the same school, I had pulled the muscle in my leg. Couldn't walk on it. The dork decided he would carry me." I chuckled, remembering the look on Sora's face when we finally got to his house. He was so happy that he had been able to help his cousin.

And Axel's back to starring at me… "What?" He shrugged.

"Nothing." Liar. "So you and Sora are like brothers?"

"I guess so. Except I think…I think I'm dependant on him. I always used to run to him when things got bad at school or something. Haven't been for a while though. Ever since he found out about mom and me he's... well, I'd give anything for him to look at me the same. He's always so sad when he sees me now." How could Axel do this to me? I don't talk this much at all. Let alone about Sora or anybody…

Arms were suddenly wrapped around me, pulling me into a hug. It was nice and I did something I've never let myself really do…I melted right into it. Loving every single second of it.

"Why do you think he's sad?"

"He couldn't help me in the one thing he wanted to I guess. No one can but he still thinks he should have."

"Maybe he can't help because…you're not letting him?" What? Not letting him? God, I'd give anything for this mess to go away… I'd give anything to have my life back.

"_Then fucking tell someone! Such as the idiot sitting behind you maybe?" Angel Axel's voice was the only thing that appeared this time…_

"…you're scared. Aren't you?" Scared? Damn right I'm scared. My life is gone. None gives a shit about me…cept Sora. But…I…I…

I felt something slide down my cheek. Not again dammit! I'm so fucking tired of crying!

…oops…did I say that out loud?

"Rox…you're wrong. People do care about you." I must've made a 'humph' sound because he continued. "Zexion, Demyx, Larxene, Riku in his own way, Beck…" He stopped. I felt him take a breath against my back, feeling his heart beating in his chest. "…me." He rushed on before I could say anything… "We all care for you Roxas. And I…we want to help. But we can't if you won't talk to us or trust us. I know it's probably not…" One of his hands moved to where I assumed his face was and covered it, muffling a sigh.

I did my best to turn and look at him.

"…Axel? Are you…blushing?" A slight red tint on his cheeks, though covered by his hand, was clearly visible. He shook his head though. "I can see it. You are. Why?"

* * *

_Axel's POV_

Shit. Shit. Shit shit shitshitshitshitshit!!!!! Yes I'm blushing Roxas. Why?

Because I fucking love you and not telling you right now is tearing me apart…

I peeked between my fingers…just in time to see his eyes go wide, his mouth slightly open. Oh. Shit. I guess there is no filter between my brain and mouth…

"You…wh…what?"

"Um…" I could _feel_ my face heating up. It was probably matching my hair by now. "I'm sorry…I just…" He clamped his hand over my mouth, effectively shutting me up.

"You can't be serious. I know you're not." He'd started shaking again. "You can't. You just…can't…"

"But I do Rox. And watching you tear yourself apart…I'm not asking for you to…return any feelings for me…" only in my dreams I guess… "but could you at least let me help?" He stopped shaking for the most part at least.

"…"

"Shit…I'm sorry…you want me to…uh…leave?" I felt like the world biggest idiot right now.

He turned back around and I assumed that was my cue to go…

"My Mom. I called her Ms. Sutori. I could hear her smile. She smiled because I didn't call her 'Mom'. Like I always have. I finally did something to make her happy…" His breath hitched but no tears came. "She's always told me I wasn't normal. I was different. Had to be different. I wasn't allowed to make friends like a _normal_ kid. I wasn't allowed to dress like a _normal_ kid. Hell I've had a damn job since I was six."

So she'd basically torn him down until he couldn't do anything about it.

"Roxas…I get if you don't want people around. I get that you want your life but don't want anyone to help. I don't know why, but I can res…" His hand clamped over my mouth again.

"You talk too much, you know that?" He was smiling at me. His eyes were shining. He actually looked…happy.

And because I was shocked by said angel, it took me a moment to register the feeling of his lips on mine. Shock times ten much? He pulled away before I could react…dammit…

"If I didn't have feelings for you, do you really think I would have done that?"

* * *

Disclaimer: own nothin cept plot...

A/N: Hello again! I'm getting cheesy aren't I? I'm so sorry this chapter was so bad, i really am! Anyway...theres like one, maybe two chpater (doubtful) left in this story. Sorry again. Please review!!!


	23. Old Job, New Life

A/N: Halo!!! Thanx for all the reviews!!!

_

* * *

Axel's POV_

Well. That was unexpected.

Huh? Oh the kiss? Yeah that too. But what I'm talking about happened about two seconds after. And it consisted of Sora literally flying through my door, dragging Riku behind him.

"ROXAS ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!?!?!?!" He tackled Roxas off my lap and onto the ground, barely missing me.

"Uh…"

"Don't even try Axel. I've been for the past two hours. And that was after he woke up from running into a damn wall."

"Well he's your boyfriend." That shut him up quick. And he was blushing too. I smirked and looked back to the ball of midgets on my floor.

"I'm alright Sora…" I saw a pair of pleading blue eyes looked up from the ground.

"Alright, up we go." I pulled Sora vertically off the ground and tossed him to his still reddened boyfriend. I gave my hand out to Roxas who took it and quickly righted himself.

"See Sora? I'm alright." He tried for a weak smile, which I could tell Sora (who was hanging awkwardly in Riku's arms) did not buy. Not at all.

I pulled my blonde to my side and sent Sora my own look. The poor kid looked from me to his cousin about twenty times before…his face split into a huge smile. And then he blushed like crazy, finally looking like someone who just interrupted something…

"Uh…should we go?" Roxas nodded, slowly, this time smiling brightly.

"Oh and Sor?...Thanks." Sora just nodded, smiling fondly and dragged Riku away again. "Well…that was…interesting…"

"Oh Rox…I know this probably isn't a good time but…your mom called…" A hand over my mouth again (kid does that a lot doesn't he?)

"Could you help me with something? Please?" I looked at the blonde, still clutched at me side.

"Do you even have to ask hun?"

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

Shit. Kill. Me. Now.

I looked up at the sign over the one building I did not want to be at. The hand I held tightened, reminding me that hell if anything happened the building would probably finally be destroyed. (I can't confirm it but I get the feeling Axel is either a pyro or just violent with little things. Nothing he did tipped me off he just…fits the personality of a pyro…)

"Hun, you sure about this?" I nodded and started walking. If I gave up now, I'd never be able to do it.

Just say two little words. Not that hard right? I think learning how to fly would be ever so slightly easier…but that's just me.

When we got through the doors, the cold air was the first thing to hit me. Didn't matter what season it was or how cold it was outside, that damn air conditioner was always blowing. The one thing I regret (if this works and besides not doing it earlier…) is not taking a hammer to that thing.

I stopped a passing attendant who instantly recognized me. "Mr. Sutori, you're late. Ms. Sutori is not happy." He looked frightened. Hell, everyone's frightened when Ms. Sutori is mad.

"Tell her I'm here." He nodded and scurried off.

Said evil lady was out of the back room sin a flash.

You know what's weird? This is the first time I've ever noticed how she must look to other people. Long blonde hair, tall (figures right?), long, shapely legs, heart shaped face. She was a beauty. But her eyes were the faded green of the one thing she loved. Money.

"Roxas! Where the hell have you been?! Two companies have already dropped their of…" She turned her stare to Axel. And then proceeded to shoot venom from her eyes. Said red head (MY red head by the way) glared right back.

"Come on Roxas, leave the dirt at the door." I lightly pushed against Axel who had taken a step forward. He looked down at me, his features instantly softening. Is it cliché to say my heart sped up? Oh well…it did.

"Mo..Ms. Sutori. I didn't come here to work." I turned back to her. She was now glaring at me, practically daring me to say anything further. "Sin…since I'm app...apparently not worthy of call…calling you mother" my voice was getting stronger, "I came here to tell you one thing." I took a deep breath, taking comfort from the arm around my shoulder. "I. Quit."

Oh. God. That felt good. And the fact that her face was that of one who just had their world crash down around them (probably like mine a few hours, or a day, ago). I smiled at the woman who had destroyed my life. "Goodbye."

She sank to her knees as we walked out. I could just barely make out the stream of 'no'-s coming from her. She can deal with it. She can find another toy.

The second we were outside, Axel pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist, fully savoring the feeling of him surrounding me. Inside me, the withered husk I had forgotten the name of, was beating strong and fast. It felt so damn good. I didn't want it to end.

"Roxas? I know I've already said it but…last time was kind of an accident so…" I felt him take a deep breath. "I love you." I smiled and looked up at the blushing red head. How the hell had I survived without him?

"You're blushing again." I laughed as he sputtered, clearly at a loss. "I love you too." The blush disappeared, replaced by a look that simply screamed happiness. He was beautiful, and he was mine (wow…that sounded possessive…oops) The way he looked at me…I knew everything would be alright. I knew I was finally safe.

* * *

Disclaimer: Own nothing

A/N: hello again!! Okay, i'm so sorry the last chapter of all things is so short, cheesy and bad. SORRY!!!!!! But anyway yes A Whisper & A Clamor is now officially done. Sorry guys. But some good news, it won't take me nearly as long to start my next one (most of the first chap is already done) Thanx for all your support guys!!! Please review one last time!!!


End file.
